O Sabor da Chantagem
by Acsa Black
Summary: Flagrada na suite de hotel de um recluso escritor, o que Bella menos esperava era viver uma noite de amor... Mas, ambos mentiram sobre suas identidades... Será que algo duradouro pode nascer disso? Seria esse o desejo deles?
1. PROLOGO

**N/A: Oi, amores.  
Essa é minha primeira fic é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Heidi Rice. Eu o li um dia desses e pensei em adaptá-lo. Claro que eu já tive essa vontade com muitos outros livros, mas nunca tive coragem para fazê-las. Agora, fui intimada por algumas amigas, inclusive uma que tem fics aqui e resolvi tentar.  
Espero que vocês gostem e deixem suas opiniões através de reviews. **

* * *

**O SABOR DA CHANTAGEM**

*~*~*~*

**Sedução em Londres, Paris e Nova York...**

A assistente da revista _London Nights_, Isabella Swan, foi flagrada no banheiro da suíte do famoso e recluso escrito Edward Masen. Apesar do momento embaraçoso, Bella mal pôde esconder sua excitação ao ver aquele homem lindo tão de perto.

Mas ele também se encantou com sua beleza, e a paixão que se seguiu foi avassaladora. Agora que Edward fará um _tour _promocional por Londres, Paris e Nova York, ele exige que Bella seja a repórter a acompanhá-lo... por duas semanas repletas de luxo e sedução. Mas, será que essa intensa atração se transformará em algo duradouro?

**N/A: Bem, esse foi o prólogo. Até o próximo cáp.**


	2. CAPITULO UM

**CAPITULO UM**

Isabella Swan, abaixada no piso frio do banheiro, tentava não fazer barulho ao respirar e esforçava-se para ouvir o som de passos vindos do quarto ao lado. Se ela pudesse parar até o som das batidas de seu coração por pouco tempo que fosse, talvez evitasse passar o Natal na prisão.

_Porque ela estava escondendo-se de um completo estranho, no banheiro de uma das suítes do Hotel Ritz?_  
Desta vez, a culpa fora inteiramente de Rosalie.  
Ela confiara na amiga. Concordara em participar de um esquema perigoso, que se desse certo traria uma promoção a Rosalie, mas se não, poderia levar Isabella para a cadeia.

O som de passos que, até então, estava ouvindo foi interrompido. Bella respirou profundamente e tentou prender o ar ao maximo. O volume da televisão foi aumentado e ela ficou ainda mais apavorada. Agora não seria mais capaz de ouvir se o homem se aproximava do toalete ou não. Tudo o que podia fazer era rezar em pensamento. "Por favor, não deixe que ele entre aqui... Não dixe que ele entre aqui!"

Enquanto rezava, gotas de suor escorriam por sua testa. Reclinou a cabeça contra os azulejos frios da parede, ergueu os olhos e fitou o chuveiro, ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava como exatamente tinha acabado nessa situação: faminta, apavorada e à espera de um policial que certamente viria prendê-la.

Tudo começou na lanchonete de uma livraria, Rosalie havia reconhecido "o bonitão".

- Eu estou lhe dizendo... Aposto o que você quiser que é ele! – Rosalie sussurrou para Bella, enquanto devorava seu terceiro sanduiche.

- Não é ele, Rose – Bella insistia enquanto o gerente da livraria fazia um discurso para a multidão, falando sobre o ultimo lançamento de um livro de crimes misteriosos cujo escritor era conhecido apenas como Masen.

Nos últimos cinco anos, esse escritor havia se tornado uma sensação mundial. Embora a imprensa ainda não tivesse conseguido especular nada sobre a vida pessoal dele.  
Rosalie era uma das repórteres destinadas a desmascará-lo.

Elas estavam ali a cerca de vinte minutos ouvindo a voz monótona do gerente da livraria discursar sobre o novo livro de Masen.

Foi aí que o "bonitão" entrou.

Bella viu primeiro. Ela não gostava de homens altos, achava-os intimidadores mas, por Deus!, esse homem era surpreendente. Alto, pálido e lindo, tudo isso era pouco para descrevê-lo.  
Os espessos e brilhantes cabelos em um tom peculiar de cobre, o rosto esculpido e um corpo de tirar o fôlego. Usava calças jeans de cor escura, botas pretas de couro e suéter.

Ela sentiu um forte impacto percorrer-lhe o corpo, assim que ele fixou os profundos olhos verdes nos dela. Quando ele voltou sua atenção ao gerente da livraria que continuava a falar sobre o lançamento do livro, Bella deu um profundo suspiro.  
Ele era um homem notável. Confiante. Arrogante. De presença marcante. O tipo de homem que atraia o os olhares de todos por onde passava.

Naquele momento Bella não comentou nada com Rosalie sobre o "bonitão". Ela sabia exatamente como a imaginação fértil da amiga poderia ir longe com qualquer especulação que fizesse. E pouco tempo depois, constatou que não estava errada.

- Quem é ele e o que faz aqui? – Rosalie indagou, maravilhada, ao contemplá-lo. – Não é um repórter, eu saberia se fosse. E também não está falando com a equipe da Editora.

- Deve ser algum curioso que resolveu entrar na livraria para ver de que o evento se tratava.

- Ele está indo embora! – Rosalie exclamou enquanto depositava o restante do sanduiche no prato, erguia-se da cadeira e agarrava um dos braços da amiga. – Vamos segui-lo!

Antes mesmo que pudesse protestar, Bella já estava sendo arrastada por Rosalie para fora da loja. Esquivava-se dos pedestres que circulavam pelas calçadas da Piccadilly Street, enquanto Rosalie tentava seguir as longas passadas que o estranho dava. Cinco minutos depois ambas estavam quase sem fôlego e parada em frente ao hotel Ritz.

- Você viu, eu lhe disse... – Bella protestou, ainda ofegante. – Ele é um turista. Graças a Deus que não percebeu que nós estávamos seguindo-o.

- Espere um pouco... Acho que tive uma idéia.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas assim que Rosalie entrou apressada no saguão do hotel. Estava frio e começava a chover, Bella havia esquecido o casaco na livraria, estava faminta e só queria ir para casa. Ficou intrigada, quando Rosalie voltou exibindo um olhar animado.

- Bella, é certeza, tenho certeza de que é ele! – declarou Rosalie, fitando os enormes pilares de mármore da entrada do hotel. – Obrigada, meu Deus! – ela exclamou ao mesmo tempo que sorriu para Bella. – Poderei ser promovida por apresentar essa matéria.

Bella sabia que não deveria encorajar a amiga, mas ela mesma estava curiosa para saber do que se tratava.  
- O que a faz pensar que esse homem é Masen?

- Colin é um dos administradores do hotel.

- O quê? Quem é Colin?

- Colin, meu ex-namorado.

- Está bem, mas o que ele disse a você?  
Isso seria ótimo, pensou Bella com ironia. Se ela bem se lembrava, Colin era um completo imbecil.

- O homem foi registrado com o nome de Dempsey. Ele está instalado na suíte máster, uma das mais caras.

- Tudo bem. – Bella considerou a informação. – Então ele é um turista rico. E daí?

- Bella... – Rosalie deu um largo sorriso e agarrando-lhe um dos braços, revelou: - Colin possui a chave mestra.

- E...?

- Pense! – exclamou Rosalie – Logo ele sairá para jantar no restaurante do hotel. Enquanto isso, Colin a conduzirá até a suíte dele. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é descobrir se ele realmente é quem diz ser.

- O quê? Você tem noção do que está me pedindo? – Bella esforçou-se para manter a calma e prosseguiu: - É completamente ilegal. E por que eu faria isso? Sou uma assistente editorial. Você é a repórter.

- Você escreve as criticas em uma das colunas da revista.

- Somente porque Dansworth acha que ninguém lê. – retrucou Bella.

Ela havia trabalhado muito para conseguir a oportunidade de escrever criticas sobre os livros que eram publicados e era a única coisa que realmente apreciava em fazer seu trabalho na _London Nights._

- O que estou pedindo a você só ira lhe tomar alguns minutos. – suplicou Rosalie.

Bella estremeceu, sentindo-se incomodada.  
- Ainda não consigo entender porque você não pode fazer isso!

Rosálie ficou visivelmente constrangida.  
- Eu estarei ocupada com Colin. Ele não se arriscaria a ser preso sem ter nada em troca, você sabe.

Bella ficou boquiaberta.  
- Você não pode estar falando serio! Fazer um "favor" para ele, por causa de uma matéria que ainda nem sabe se existe?

A amiga ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e declarou.  
- Ele beija bem. – Rosalie apanhou na própria bolsa o cartão de imprensa, que exibia o nome e a foto dela e declarou: - Se alguém pegar você no flagra – ela fez uma pausa proposital e continuou -, o que não irá acontecer, você pode dizer que sou eu.  
Ela entregou o cartão para Bella e acrescentou:  
- A foto já está tão desbotada, que ninguém irá desconfiar que não seja sua – e afastando uma mecha de cabelos loiros do rosto, enfatizou. – Bella, você sabe o quanto a revista precisa de uma boa matéria. As vendas não estão indo bem há alguns meses. Existem até boatos de que poderiam interromper a publicação.

- Eu não ouvi esse boato. – Bella comentou, pensativa. Ela precisava do emprego. A hipoteca do minúsculo flat em West London era enorme e não iria se pagar sozinha.

- Bella, se eu estou disposta a fazer esse sacrifício com Colin para salvar nosso emprego, você deveria estar preparada para fazer um esforço também.

Agora Bella podia ouvir até seu estomago roncar, apesar do barulho alto da televisão que continuava ligada no quarto.

Enquanto o sacrifício de Rosalie significava ser levada ao paraíso pelos "ótimos beijos de Colin", a tarefa de Bella era ficar abaixada na banheira de uma suíte de hotel no meio da noite, esperando ser pega por alguém e conduzida à cadeia.  
Bella suspirou.

Claro que fora Rosalie que a havia colocado nessa situação estúpida. Mas, por que ela se deixara influenciar? Deveria simplesmente ter dito à amiga que não aceitaria participar do plano.  
Bella agarrou fortemente sua bolsa, com as mãos úmidas pelo suor.

_Quantos erros estúpidos ela ainda cometeria em sua vida?  
_O pensamento a fez lembrar-se de Mike, o Rato. O bonito, arrogante e falso Mike. O sorriso encantador, o corpo robusto e os constantes sinais que ela deveria ter notado. Mike, que ela pensava ser o homem certo, mas que na realidade fora seu maior erro. Como fora tola em não conseguir enxergar quem ele realmente era.

Parecia que a televisão fora desligada. Bella engoliu a saliva, apreensiva. Esteve tão ocupada pensando em Mike que nem mesmo elaborou um plano descente para uma emergência.

***

Edward Cullen depositou o controle remoto sobre a cama e aproximou-se da janela.  
Puxou as cortinas e vislumbrou o trafego noturno, na Piccadilly Street. As luzes decorativas de Natal misturavam-se a iluminação da rua refletindo sobre o asfalto molhado. A chuva já havia cessado, mas as pessoas que haviam saído para as compras de presentes se acotovelavam no ponto de ônibus e pareciam sentir muito frio.

Com uma das mãos, ele bagunçou mais seus cabelos e franziu a testa. Ele sabia exatamente como aquelas pessoas se sentiam.

_Mas o que estava acontecendo com ele? _Já haviam se passado três meses e ele ainda não conseguia superar. O tédio. A insônia. O vazio que sentia dentro do peito.  
Dirigiu-se ao minibar e encheu meio copo com uísque escocês.

Ele estava cansado de viver em quartos de hotel, sempre se escondendo de repórteres. Não queria dar entrevistas sobre suas publicações a imprensa e seu agente estava insistindo nisso, mas que escolha ele tinha?

Edward tomou o uísque de uma só vez, sentindo-o queimar sua garganta.

Quanta ironia! Quando era criança acreditava que dinheiro e sucesso seriam a chave para a solução de todos os seus problemas. E nesse exato momento, dois de seus livros estavam na lista dos Best Sellers publicada no jornal _The New York Times._  
Ele possuía propriedades em Paris, Nova York e Bermudas. E ainda não poderia fixar residência em lugar nenhum.  
Edward depositou com força o copo sobre o minibar. "Supere-se Masen!"

Ele tinha que parar de pensar tanto. Era hora de agir. Sair um pouco do hotel já seria um começo. Poderia verificar alguns bares locais. O que ele precisava era mudar o cenário. O rápido passeio que fizera à tarde até a livraria havia sido um importante passo. Ao menos o tirara a falta de inspiração por um tempo.

Lembrou-se da garota que vislumbrou na livraria. Não a achou tão bonita quanto a mulher que estava sentada a frente dela, mas havia alguma coisa naquela garota que chamara sua atenção. Não conseguira parar de olhar para ela. E os olhos dela também encontraram os seus. Ele lembrou-se claramente, eram de um castanho chocolate, brilhantes e expressivos.

Pensativo, Edward roçou dois dedos no queixo. Ele precisava de um bom banho e também de barbear-se. Talvez tivesse a sorte de encontrar a garota que o intrigara e a amiga dela, conversando em algum bar próximo dali. Animado com este pensamento, começou a assobiar enquanto retirava o suéter e a blusa que estava por baixo, jogando-os sobre a cama. Depois, dirigiu-se ao banheiro e abriu a porta.

***

Bella cerrou as mãos para tentar fazer com que parassem de tremer e encolheu-se ainda mais dentro da banheira, assim que a lâmpada foi acesa. Através das cortinas da banheira, pode ver a sombra de um homem parado frente ao espelho.  
Ele era enorme e intimidador.

Mas, ao menos, estava assobiando. Talvez ele não se importasse quando encontrasse uma mulher "maluca" escondida no banheiro... Ela engoliu a saliva e rezou para que seu estomago não roncasse alto. O medo e as horas que havia passado em confinamento começavam a lhe provocar náuseas. De repente, o assobio parou. O que seria aquele zunido? Parecia um barbeador elétrico...

Bella ergueu um pouco a cabeça, mas com cuidado, para que sua própria sombra não fosse percebida por ele. O som parou e o assobio começou novamente. Em seguida, veio o barulho de um zíper sendo aberto e o baque de alguma coisa caindo no chão. Bella sentiu o coração "dar pulos" e teve de abafar um grito quando viu o homem colocar apenas um dos braços para dentro da banheira, através do vão da cortina, para abrir o registro do chuveiro.

Ele girou o registro por duas vezes e a água começou a cair em abundancia. Bella deu um grito assim que sentiu o impacto da água gelada caindo em seu rosto.

- Mas o que...?

A cortina que protegia a banheira foi de súbito escancarada e ela viu a sua frente "o bonitão" com a expressão assustada e o "pior"... completamente nu.  
Apesar de a água atrapalhar sua visão, ela ergueu a cabeça e observou os expressivos olhos verdes acusando-a.

Bella afastou da testas cabelos ensopados. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que ela achou por um momento que estaria tendo um ataque.

- Mas que "diabos" está fazendo em meu banheiro?

Ela tentou erguer-se da banheira, mas escorregou e deixou cair a bolsa que segurava, enquanto a água do chuveiro continuava jorrando sem parar.  
- Você poderia ao menos se virar de costas? – ela lastimou-se.

Ele ficou parado por um instante ainda, antes de alcançar o registro e fechá-lo, enquanto lançava um olhar furioso a ela.

Bella ergueu-se e fixou os olhos no rosto do homem evitando olhar para baixo. Ele soltou as cortinas e virando-se de costas apanhou uma toalha que estava na prateleira e enrolou-a na cintura, deixando-a bem ajustada. Não pronunciou uma palavra, mas conseguiu deixar Bella paralisada apenas com seu jeito ameaçador.

Edward dirigiu, então, o olhar para os seios dela e Bella ficou indignada pela ousadia, até se dar conta de que a água havia feito com que o tecido do sutiã e da blusa que estava usando ficassem transparentes. Os mamilos enrijecidos estavam bem visíveis devido ao tecido ensopado. Ela cruzou os braços a fim de encobri os seios, mas não pode impedir que uma onda de rubor a invadisse por inteiro. Será que a situação ainda poderia ficar pior?

- É melhor sair daí. – ele falou calmo.  
Edward afastou-se um pouco e deixou-a sair.

Ela sentia a adrenalina aumentar, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava: "Deixe de ser ridícula e saia logo daí!". Rapidamente andou na direção da porta, embora os pés deslizassem nos azulejos molhados. Alcançou a maçaneta e após abri-la, entrou no quarto.  
Ouviu os passos atrás dela e tentou andar mais rápido.

- Não, você não vai a lugar algum, querida.

Ela ouviu a voz forte dele bem perto de um de seus ouvidos e sentiu dois braços envolverem-na, puxando suas costas delicadas contra o tórax poderoso. Furiosa, ela impulsionou o cotovelo direito contra o peito dele e ouviu um fraco gemido de dor. Mas ele continuou firme e segurou-a ainda com mais força, aprisionando-a. A loção pós-barba que ele usará a pouco a invadiu.

- Pare de lutar. Não irei machucá-la. Só quero saber quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui!

Bella ficou apavorada. "Não ouse desmaiar, sua idiota", Bella repreendeu-se mentalmente. E no mesmo instante em que teve este pensamento, sentiu o corpo fraquejar e de repente tudo se tornar escuro a sua volta.

**N/A: Eis o primeiro cáp. para vocês. Me digam se estão gostando. **


	3. CAPITULO DOIS

**CAPITULO DOIS**

Adormecida, Bella sentia-se confortável e aquecida na enorme cama.  
Deu um longo suspiro e lentamente abriu os olhos. De súbito, sentou-se. Esse não era o seu quarto. Ficou assustada, ao perceber onde se encontrava e principalmente, com quem estava.

A luz do abajur ao lado iluminava parcialmente o ambiente e ela pode vislumbrar nitidamente "o bonitão", sentado em uma cadeira a poucos metros da cama, observando-a e esboçando um sorriso.

- Olá, bela adormecida!

A intimidade daquelas palavras provocou um rubor colorido no rosto dela.  
Bem, ao menos agora ele estava vestido. O pensamento de tê-lo visto nu voltou a sua mente e ela baixou os cílios, sentindo um tremor percorrer-lhe o corpo. Bella deu um suspiro de alivio e apertou o laço do robe branco para esconder as roupas intimas que vestia. Ela não sabia como havia ficado sem as roupas e, na verdade, nem queria imaginar.

- Como está se sentindo? – ele quis saber.

- Estou bem, obrigado.  
Ela precisava agir rápido, antes que ele fizesse mais perguntas.  
- Eu preciso ir embora – ela avisou, e começou a erguer-se da cama. – Sinto muito pela invasão. Entrei no quarto errado e quando ouvi você a porta, fiquei em pânico.

A forma como ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas demonstrou claramente que não estava convencido, sem dizer nada, ele apanhou um cartão que estava sobre uma pequena mesa ao seu lado.

- Você terá que inventar algo melhor para me convencer... – e, dirigindo o olhar para o cartão, ele continuou – Srta. Rosalie Hale, da _London Nights._

Bella arregalou os olhos. Ele estava com o cartão de Rosalie...  
- Você vasculhou minha bolsa!

Edward sorriu, mas seus olhos azuis demonstravam certa irritação.  
- Sim, Rosalie. Quando encontrei uma intrusa invadindo minha privacidade, achei que tinha o direito de descobrir quem era.

Ele tinha razão.  
- Está bem – ela murmurou, sentindo-se culpada – Desculpe-me. Talvez se eu for embora agora, nós poderemos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu aqui.

Bella levantou-se da cama e sentiu a tensão em seus músculos diminuir, quando o viu reclinar-se no espaldar da cadeira. Ele parecia estar relaxado e ao mesmo tempo se divertindo.

- Hum... – ela percorreu o olha pela sofisticada mobília do quarto e depois perguntou: - Onde estão minhas roupas?

Edward sorriu novamente e declarou:  
- Pois é... Acho que você está com um problema. O mensageiro do hotel está com elas.

- O quê? Mas... por quê?

- Elas estavam ensopadas. – e erguendo-se da cadeira, ele prosseguiu: - Eu disse a eles para que levassem a lavanderia e as trouxessem pela manhã.

Ela deveria ficar grata pela providencia, mas a intuição lhe dizia que ele não havia mandado lavar as roupas por simples consideração

- Se quiser pode ir embora sem as suas roupas – ele continuou usando o mesmo tom arrogante na voz, enquanto colocava o cartão dela sobre a mesa.  
Ele deu dois passos na direção dela e Bella sentou-se novamente na cama.  
- Mas eu teria que pedir que devolvesse esse roupão que está usando agora, e você teria que circular pelos corredores do hotel, apenas com suas roupas intimas. E posso apostar que os gerentes do Ritz possuem regras sobre esse tipo de conduta.

Bella percebeu que seu rosto pegava fogo. E quando estava certa de que não poderia sentir-se mais humilhada... seu estomago roncou alto. "Oh, por favor, dê-me um tempo", ela pensou.

Edward deu uma risada ao ouvir o barulho e comentou:  
- Pedi que nos trouxessem uma refeição.

Na verdade, se ele tivesse ido ao restaurante do hotel mais cedo, como Rosalie havia presumido, nada disso teria acontecido, refletiu Bella. Mas o fato é que ela estava faminta e que provavelmente não poderia ir embora tão cedo.  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça e agradeceu:  
- Muito gentil da sua parte.

Bella procurava demonstrar segurança, mas a realidade era que estava em um quarto de hotel com um completo estranho e bem no meio da noite.  
"Rosalie irá pagar caro por isso, assim que ela conseguisse sair dali."

***

Edward não parecia mais tão aborrecido. Claro que fora um choque ter encontrado Bella na banheira, mas ele logo superou isso, quando a viu ensopada e indefesa em seus braços. Mesmo com suas roupas e os cabelos castanhos totalmente molhados, ele conseguiu reconhecê-la ao se deparar com os lindos olhos chocolate.

Era a garota da lanchonete da livraria.

Apesar de ter ficado muito preocupado quando Bella desmaiara em seus braços, viu que ela estava bem e apenas precisava de um bom descanso. Chegou a hesitar um pouco no começo, por ter que tirar as roupas ensopadas que ela vestia, mas quando viu que não tinha escolha, despiu-a da forma mais gentil possível, depois a vestiu com um robe do hotel e a colocou sobre a cama.  
Claro que ao descobrir quem ela era, resolveu mandar as roupas ensopadas para a lavanderia.

Uma repórter.

Seu "radar" parecia ter sido desligado, pois em nenhum momento, Edward achou que ela pudesse ser uma espiã. Mas quando a viu adormecida, mesmo sabendo da verdade, não conseguiu evitar de sentir-se atraído.

Dirigindo-se para a mesa onde jantariam, Edward afastou uma cadeira e ofereceu-lhe para que se sentasse. Após ela se acomodar, ele quis saber:  
- Então, Rosalie, por que não me diz como realmente acabou dentro da minha banheira?

Ela deveria confessar quem realmente era. Mas observando o olhar seguro e intimidador que ele expressava, achou melhor ocultar a verdade.  
- É uma longa historia. – murmurou.

- Sem problemas... Nós temos a noite toda, lembra-se? – devolveu ele.

Bella o observou enquanto ele acomodava-se em uma cadeira a sua frente. Alto, forte, lindo... e com um ego do tamanho de Londres. Bella tinha a clara impressão de que ele estava apreciando o desconforto dela. E o que seriam esses olhares insinuantes que ele lhe dava?

Bella apanhou um guardanapo, assim que Edward a serviu, e exibiu um brilho de admiração nos olhos, ao ver a forma gentil com que ele a tratava.  
Porem, antes que ela começasse a apreciar a refeição, ele avisou:  
- Nada de jantar, até que responda a minha pergunta, Rosalie.

Bella devolveu o guardanapo à mesa e sentiu-se uma tola. Ela estava muito faminta. Será que não poderiam conversar depois?  
- Pensei que você fosse Masen – ela declarou, aborrecida.

Edward ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.  
- Quem?

- Masen, o misterioso escritor.  
Ele apenas continuou observando-a.  
- Sabe, aquele autor que é o numero um em venda de Best Sellers – ela completou em seguida.

- Hum... O escritor? Aquele que é o autor do novo livro que está sendo lançado na livraria aqui perto?

- Isso!

Os lábios dele se curvaram em um quase sorriso e seus olhos verdes exibiram um brilho divertido.  
- E por que achou que esse cara pudesse ser eu?

- Honestamente, nesse exato momento não sei dizer.  
Bella enrubesceu ao se lembrar do instante em que o vira, nu e furioso, bem na sua frente, enquanto uma torrente de água a ensopava.

Ao perceber a reação dela, Edward não se conteve e começou a rir.

"A idéia de que ele pudesse ser Masen fora estúpida. Mas será que ele achava essa situação tão hilária assim?", analisava ela mentalmente.

Edward alcançou a garrafa de vinho e após colocar um pouco do precioso liquido em ambas as taças, ergue a sua e dando uma piscadela, fez o brinde:  
- A você, Rosalie Hale. Está sendo o melhor entretenimento que tive nos últimos tempos.

- Fico contente por estar lhe proporcionando isto – ela disse, observando o brilho divertido dos olhos dele.

Ele a havia pego no flagra e decidira não chamar a policia. "As coisas poderiam ser piores para mim"... esse pensamento a fez sentir certo alivio. Enquanto ela sorvia um gole de vinho tinto, Edward declarou:  
- Pode apreciar sua refeição agora, moça esbelta. Você merece.

Ele nem precisou falar mais nada. Bella saboreou cada garfada da deliciosa refeição.  
Edward também se alimentou com o mesmo entusiasmo, parando apenas para encher mais uma vez as taças com vinho Chardonnay. Ele terminou a refeição antes dela e com a taça em uma das mãos, reclinou-se no espaldar da cadeira e cruzou as pernas, enquanto a observava.

- Então, Rosalie... há quanto tempo é uma repórter investigativa?

- Obviamente, não faz muito tempo – ela respondeu.

Enquanto ela colocava mais vinho nas taças, ela o analisava. Pode perceber que Edward tinha um leve sotaque americano, mas isso não era o bastante. Ela nem mesmo sabia o nome dele.

- O que você faz? – ela sondou.

Edward hesitou por um instante e depois declarou:  
- Hum... eu trabalho com sapatos.

- Sapatos? Você é designer?

- Não... Sou vendedor.

- Você é um vendedor de calçados! – Bella exclamou dando uma risadinha. Ela não conseguiu se conter. Ele pareceu não tê-la convencido – Mas, então, como está hospedado aqui no Ritz?

- Talvez, eu seja um bom vendedor.

Bella ergueu a taça e fez o comentário:  
- A você... – ela fez uma pausa e completou: - Desculpe, não sei o seu nome.

- Meu nome é Edward. Edward Dempsey.

Erguendo a taça de novo, brindou:  
- A você, Edward Dempsey, que é um vendedor mais bem-sucedido do que eu, como repórter investigativa – ela declarou e involuntariamente começou a soluçar.

- Oh, oh – ele observou, retirando com gentileza a taça da mão dela. – Acho que alguém já tomou vinho demais por essa noite.

Edward pode sentir o clima agradável que se formava entre eles e ficou admirado ao ver o rubor que coloria os traços delicados de Bella. Do jeito que as coisas estavam caminhando, ele viu que poderia ter alguma chance.

- Seria bom você tomar um pouco de água. - ele sugeriu enquanto colocava água gelada em um copo e oferecia a ela.

- Obrigada – Bella agradeceu e, ao estender o braço para alcançar o copo, o robe deslizou um pouco e revelou um dos ombros roliços e claros.  
Bella sorveu um longo e demorado gole de água, observando-o sobre a borda do copo.

- Por que você me chamou de moça esbelta? Está querendo me provocar?

- Não, - ele considerou a pergunta por um momento – É estranho, mas acho que o nome Rosalie não combina com você.

Ela baixou os longos cílios e enrubesceu.  
Era incrível como ela ficava corada a todo o momento, pensou Edward.

- Você está me provocando. – ela insistiu.

- Não, não estou.

- Nós dois sabemos que eu não sou esbelta. Então não me chame assim.

Edward depositou sua taça sobre a mesa.  
Ela era mesmo real? Certamente ninguém poderia ser tão humilde a ponto de não saber que era bonita.

Bella piscou e fixou o olhar no homem a sua frente. Ele estaria flertando com ela? O brilho que exibia nos olhos quando a observava era evidente. Sim, ele estava flertando. A súbita descoberta fez com que ela sentisse uma excitação na parte sensível e mais intima de seu corpo. E ela instintivamente estreitou as coxas, cruzando as pernas.

Fazia muito tempo que ninguém flertava com ela e Bella já havia se esquecido do quanto era bom ser desejada. Começou a sentir-se entusiasmada com aquilo, mas uma voz interior lhe dizia para ir com calma "Você ainda não sabe nada sobre ele."

- Você é americano? – perguntou.

- Sim. Sou de Idaho.

- Ficará aqui por muito tempo?

Ele pareceu pensativo por um momento.  
- Vou embora amanhã à tarde.

Bella sentiu o coração acelerar.  
Por que não deveriam ir adiante? Sem culpa, sem compromisso, sem analisar tudo até o fim. Edward Dempsey era muito atraente, incrivelmente sexy e certamente muito experiente. Por que não deixá-lo no comando da situação? Ela estava com 27 anos... e nunca havia sido seduzida em sua vida. Ainda mais por um homem como esse.

Edward inclinou-se um pouco e alcançou uma das mãos dela. O verde dos olhos dele se tornou mais profundo e intenso.  
- Nós temos a noite toda. Seria uma pena não desfrutarmos ao Maximo – ele disse usando um tom suave na voz.

Bella engoliu em seco. Ela poderia ir adiante com isso?  
- O que quer dizer?

- Não fique tão assustada. Não faremos nada que você não queira. Apenas... – ele deu uma pausa e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, antes de prosseguir: - Desejei beijá-la desde o primeiro momento em que a vi na livraria.

- É mesmo? – ela indagou, sentindo-se embaraçada.

Ele deu um largo sorriso.  
- Sim – ele declarou e ainda segurando a mão dela, ergueu-se da cadeira – Você quer comprovar? – e, dizendo isso, largou o guardanapo sobre a mesa e puxou-a com gentileza, induzindo Bella a se erguer também.

"Comprovar?", pensou Bella. "Oh, sim, por favor."

Edward colocou a mão direita sobre suas costas. Ela pode sentir o calor dos dedos firmes dele, tentou acalmar a respiração acelerada enquanto Edward a conduzia até o sofá.  
Com a fraca iluminação do ambiente e apenas o som de suas respirações fortes quebrando o silencio, Bella sentia-se em um luxuoso mundo de fantasias.

Ele se sentou no sofá e puxando-a gentilmente pela mão, induziu-a a sentar-se no colo dele.  
Bella colocou as mãos sobre os ombros másculos e poderosos, e sentiu o corpo todo estremecer quando ele deu um sorriso sensual.

- Quer mesmo comprovar? – ele repetiu com um tom rouco na voz, enquanto pressionava com as mãos a cintura feminina.

- Não sei...  
"Será que ele não conseguia entender que ela estava louca de desejo?"

Bella observou as feições bonitas do rosto masculino sob a meia-luz do ambiente ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a deliciosa fragrância da loção pós-barba que ele usava. Instintivamente aumentou a pressão que fazia com que os dedos sobre os ombros dele, sentindo a musculatura firme por baixo da blusa que ele usava.

Edward mantinha os olhos fixos nos dela, enquanto a puxava para mais perto.  
- Deixe-me aquecê-la um pouco mais... – ele declarou em um tom vagaroso e ao mesmo tempo divertido. Os lábios dele estavam tão próximos que Bella podia até sentir o calor da sua respiração.

- Tudo bem... – ela sussurrou, sem querer quebrar o encanto do momento.

Ele pressionou mais as costas delicadas, fazendo-a ficar mais próxima. O coração dela batia muito forte e acelerado. Edward afagou os cabelos castanhos dela e afastou algumas mechas do rosto delicado, para então se inclinar e beijar-lhe os lábios.

No inicio o beijo foi suave, ele a provava e a induzia a abrir os lábios. Bella suspirou e permitiu que ele aprofundasse mais o beijo. Ele começou então a explorar com a língua todos os cantos da boca feminina, tornando o beijo mais intenso e prazeroso. Ela deu um gemido ao acompanhar os movimentos da língua dele também. Bella pressionava os dedos com mais força sobre os ombros masculinos. O calor do momento fez com que ela sentisse uma onda de excitação invadi-la, enrijecendo seus mamilos.

De súbito, ele interrompeu o beijo e com a respiração ofegante, confessou:  
- Você é muito boa nisso.

- Você também – ela retornou, sentindo o ar faltar.

Edward observava o rubor que se espalhava pelo rosto dela, enquanto a beijava de forma intensa. Ele não via uma mulher ficar tão enrubescida desde os tempos do colégio. Ele estava louco de desejo. Essa não era a primeira vez que se envolvia com uma mulher, mantendo o anonimato, porem nunca sentira nada tão intenso.

Ele afagou com os dedos trêmulos uma mecha de cabelos que caia sobre o rosto dela. Com a agitação do momento, o robe de Bella deslizara, revelando os mamilos enrijecidos por baixo do tecido fino do sutiã. Ele olhou novamente para o rosto de Bella e viu uma mistura de medo e desejo no brilho dos olhos dela. "Vá com calma, Edward" ele pensava. "Não a assuste."

- Quero olhar você... quero tocá-la. Você permite?

Ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.  
Devagar e com todo o cuidado possível, ele afastou o robe que ela vestia, deixando-o cair até a cintura.

Bella o observava, como se estivesse em um estranho sonho erótico, retirar o sutiã que ela usava. Com a mão direita ele acariciou um dos mamilos rijos, fazendo círculos com o polegar. Bella estremeceu e agarrou os ombros dele com mais força. Ele inclinou-se e começou a provocar com a língua um dos mamilos, enquanto ela sentia uma onda de calor invadindo-a.

Edward ergueu a cabeça e começou a acariciar as costas delicadas. Bella afastou-se um pouco ao se dar conta de que ele estava vestido, enquanto ela estava nua até a cintura.

- Não fique assustada – ele disse com um tom gentil na voz, percebendo o jeito com que ela demonstrava estar incomodada, e deslizando as mãos para a cintura dela completou: - Eu falei serio quando disse que não iríamos fazer nada que você não quisesse.

- Eu quero você também.

- Está bem – ele sussurrou e deu um sorriso. Depois afastando-a gentilmente, ergueu-se e pediu: - Vamos – e dizendo isso a pegou no colo e o robe que ela vestia deslizou, caindo no chão. Sem se importar, ele caminhou em direção a cama.

Acomodando-a com cuidado sobre o colchão macio, Edward deitou-se sobre ela e começou a deslizar os dedos no tecido da calcinha de renda que ela usava.

- Espere um pouco – ela pediu – Você ainda está todo vestido.  
Ela mal conseguia suportar a ansiedade de tocá-lo também.

- Bem observado – ele murmurou e em seguida começou a retirar a camisa, revelando os músculos do tórax poderoso. Ele parecia ainda mais magnífico do que ela se lembrava. Ela o observava admirada, enquanto ele começava a retirar a calça jeans.

Em seguida ele voltou a remexer no tecido da calcinha que ela usava. Bella sentia o corpo estremecer todo.  
- Vamos ficar debaixo das cobertas. Você está tremendo. – ele observou.

Bella teve vontade de dizer que não estava tremendo de frio, na verdade era bem o oposto. Mas assim que ele se acomodou ao lado dela e puxou a colcha, o conforto que ela sentiu foi tão grande que não conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra. Ele virou-se para ela e acariciou seu delicado rosto, em seguida inclinou-se sobre ela e a beijou de uma forma intensa e ardente. Enquanto a beijava, ela podia sentir o peito másculo contra seus seios desnudos e a rigidez das coxas firmes contra as dela. Com os dedos, Edward começou a provocar a região sensível de seu corpo, sentindo-a úmida e pulsante. Ela deu um gemido ao sentir aqueles toques alucinantes.

- Quero que nossos corpos se tornem um só... Você está pronta?

Ela ainda não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra sequer devido aquele clima, e o desejo que a dominava fazia com que qualquer pensamento desaparecesse de sua mente. Bella apenas assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e ele segurou com firmeza os quadris femininos. Mas antes de prosseguir, ele falou:  
- Espere um minuto. – e inclinando-se sobre ela, alcançou a gaveta do pequeno móvel ao lado da cama e apanhou um preservativo – Não podemos nos esquecer disto. – ele declarou enquanto abria a embalagem.

Segundos depois, Bella respirou fundo ao senti-lo dentro dela. Ele agarrou com força os quadris femininos enquanto começava a se mover. Ele começou de forma lenta para depois dar estocadas cada vez mais fortes e intensas, enquanto ela gemia de prazer. Quando ela estava certa de que não conseguiria mais agüentar, o ápice do prazer a inundou. Ela gritou alto e pareceu impossível sentir mais prazer do que estava sentindo, quando ele continuou a dar investidas, agora mais fortes e rápidas.

- Olhe para mim – ele falou com voz rouca próxima ao ouvido dela.  
Ela o olhou diretamente nos olhos e pode ver o furor que era exibido no rosto dele.

Bella não poderia parar agora, mesmo que quisesse.  
Ele continuou ainda por mais um tempo e depois ela o ouviu gemer. Ela agarrou as costas amplas de Edward enquanto sentia seu próprio corpo enfraquecido, saciado de prazer.

**N/A: Pessoal eis o segundo capitulo.  
Responderei aos reviews no final do próximo, que será bem curto.**


	4. CAPITULO TRÊS

**CAPITULO TRÊS**

O insistente barulho da chuva contra o vidro das janelas do imenso quarto invadiu os ouvidos de Bella e despertou-a de um sono profundo. Ela lentamente abriu os olhos.  
Olhando de soslaio observou Edward dormindo envolvido na colcha macia.

Bella fitou o teto e levando uma das mãos a cabeça, lamentou-se.  
O que havia feito?  
Passara uma noite inteira ao lado de um completo estranho. As memórias vieram à superfície de sua mente. Ele havia lhe proporcionado um prazer que Bella nunca sonhara que um dia pudesse sentir.

Edward remexeu-se na cama e virou-se para o lado dela. Bella pode notar que ele estava tão magnífico sob a fraca luz do dia que entrava pela janela, quanto na noite anterior.

E uma coisa ela sabia sobre ele... Edward era surpreendente na cama.

Contudo, apesar do efeito do vinho e do encanto da noite, ela não conseguia entender como fora parar na cama com ele.  
Tudo bem que ele era lindo, mas ela não o conhecia. Bella havia sido impulsiva apenas uma vez no passado e fora com Mike, o Rato, e, mesmo com ele não havia tido tamanha intimidade no primeiro encontro.

Ela estudou as feições bonitas de Edward. Só o que sabia era que havia sido completamente seduzida por um vendedor de calçados de Idaho.

Mesmo após terem chegado ao completo estase, depois de dormir um pouco, Edward a acordou com um beijo e tudo recomeçou. Não era de admirar que ela estivesse tão exausta.  
Ignorando a fraqueza que estava sentindo nas pernas, ela afastou a colcha e ergueu-se da cama. Edward remexeu-se e virou-se novamente para o outro lado. Bella segurou a respiração, e só se acalmou quando percebeu que ele dormia profundamente,

A colcha que o envolvia havia deslizado um pouco e revelava agora o tórax poderoso. Ela o observou admirada, enquanto refletia. A noite realmente havia sido fantástica, mas era obvio que ele era um mulherengo. O que ocorreu entre eles fora muito especial para ela. Mas duvidava que para ele tivesse significado alguma coisa seria. Certamente ela não era a primeira mulher que ele levava ao "paraíso". Todos os olhares insinuantes que ele lhe dera... com quantas mulheres ele já não teria feito o mesmo?

Um pensamento a perturbou. Será que ela havia cometido o mesmo erro novamente? Contudo, como poderia ter evitado, após ser tão desejada e sentir-se tão excitada? Ela decidira seguir seu instinto sem pensar nas conseqüências...

Bella mordiscou o lábio inferior e contornando a cama na ponta dos pés, dirigiu-se ao sofá para apanhar o robe que estava no chão. Após vesti-lo, dirigiu-se para a porta principal da suíte. Ao abri-la, deu graças ao ver um pacote com suas roupas limpas. Agora só faltava encontrar os sapatos e a bolsa. Enquanto procurava, fixou o olhar por um momento na mesa em que eles haviam jantado e vislumbrou os pratos sujos e os copos manchados de vinho. Ao contemplar a cena, Bella sentiu lagrimas começarem a brotar em seus olhos, mas esforçou-se para se conter e não chorar. Obviamente, ela não havia apenas passado uma noite em uma suíte de hotel. Ela iria embora, após ter feito amor com um homem encantador e de uma forma intensa e inesquecível. Quanto tempo demoraria até que ela se esquecesse de como se sentira bem nos braços dele?

Ao encontrar sua bolsa, Bella apanhou as únicas dez libras que tinha na carteira e deixou sobre a mesa. A única coisa que ela poderia fazer era contribuir com algum dinheiro pelo jantar oferecido por ele. Edward havia criado o cenário perfeito.

Apesar de ter sido apenas uma "ilusão", ela não podia negar que tinha vivido uma noite mágica.  
A sensação de vazio a invadiu assim que Bella abandonou a suíte, fechando silenciosamente a porta atrás de si.

**N/A: E aí? O que acharam? **

_**Respondendo a reviews:**_

_**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen: **_Que bom que gostou da fic. E eu também adoraria se pega desse jeito pelo Edward, só mesmo a Bella para desmaiar.

_**CullenB: **_Atendendo a seu pedido eis mais cáps.


	5. CAPITULO QUATRO

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

- Bella, olhe isto! Você não vai acreditar!

Bella desviou a atenção do teclado em sua mesa de trabalho e ergueu o olhar para Rosalie, que exibia para ela um cartão em uma das mãos.  
- O que é isso?

Rosalie agitou levemente o cartão e declarou:  
- Leia e veja com seus próprios olhos.

Bella apanhou o cartão e tentou demonstrar entusiasmo. Ela passara a semana tendo noites mal-dormidas. Acordava durante a madrugada sempre após ter o mesmo sonho. Ela não conseguia esquecer-se da noite que passara com Edward. E, indiretamente, toda aquela situação foi culpa de Rosalie.

Assim que Bella leu o cartão, a ironia da situação a fez lamentar-se. Ela devolveu o convite a Rosalie e comentou:  
- Então Masen finalmente irá dar uma entrevista coletiva à imprensa. O mundo poderá respirar agora. Que maravilha...

- Não seja assim, Bella. – Rosalie declarou em um tom amável – Honestamente, você tem estado tão mal durante essa semana, está da mesma forma como ficou depois de terminar sua relação com aquele inútil do Mike – ela voltou a colocar o cartão bem na frente do rosto da amiga. – Olhe direito.

Bella deu um suspiro e apanhou o convite novamente.  
- O que supostamente devo olhar "direito"? tudo o que diz aqui é: Rosalie Hale da _London Nights _está convidada a comparecer ao...

- Rosalie Hale! – a amiga interrompeu – Foi pessoalmente endereçado a mim – e, apanhando novamente o cartão da mão de Bella, sacudiu-o no ar e falou entusiasmada: - Isso não é fantástico? Conseguirei crescer, "ser um nome de peso".

- Isso é ótimo, Rosalie. – Bella declarou e esforçou-se para dar um sorriso animado, embora inutilmente.

- Já sei! – exclamou Rosalie dando um sorriso esperançoso – Por que não vai comigo? A coletiva da imprensa será realizada esta tarde. Poderei falar com Dansworth. Você precisa sair um pouco desse escritório. Poderemos almoçar naquele maravilhoso restaurante italiano que fica na Charlotte Avenue.

Bella deu um forte suspiro.  
- Tenho muita coisa para fazer aqui. Nem mesmo terminei de fazer a resenha do livro que me foi destinado.

- Ah, por favor, Bella! Você esteve muito deprimida nos últimos meses. Precisa se animar!

Ela já havia feito isso uma vez. E olha o que a vida lhe aprontara...

- Você já leu todos os livros de Masen – continuou Rosalie – Se me acompanhar poderá elaborar ótimas perguntas para que eu possa fazer a ele. Use sua imaginação, Bella. Isso será tão incrível! Estaremos entre as primeiras pessoas a entrevistá-lo no mundo todo!

Um breve brilho de entusiasmo surgiu nos olhos de Bella. Ela apanhou o convite de Rosalie e enquanto o observava, começou a pensar: "Talvez Rosalie esteja certa. Talvez já esteja passando da hora de superar o mau humor e prosseguir com a vida... mais uma vez,"

- E estão? O que me diz? – Rosalie perguntou ansiosa.

Bella entregou o cartão a amiga e esboçando um fraco sorriso, falou:  
- Tudo bem, eu irei.

Rosalie deu um sorriso radiante a Bella e declarou:  
- Nunca se sabe... Talvez Masen seja tão fascinante quanto "o bonitão" do Ritz.

Contudo, isso não era o que Bella esperava.

***

- Olá, senhoritas. – o recepcionista as cumprimentou enquanto segurava uma prancheta e exibia um sorriso cordial para Rosalie. – Posso saber seus nomes?

- Claro. – respondeu Rosalie dando um sorriso forçado – Eu sou Rosalie Hale e esta é minha assistente editorial, Isabella Swan.

O recepcionista verificou a lista e entregou um bilhete a Rosalie, que exibia impresso o logo da _London Nights _e o nome dela.

- Aí está, Rosalie. Pode entrar no salão, mas lamento dizer que o nome da Srta. Isabella não consta na lista. Apenas um pequeno grupo de pessoas está autorizado a entrar.

Bella sentiu o entusiasmo evaporar-se.  
Mas, logo em seguida, Rosalie segurou-a por um braço e declarou ao homem:  
- Não poderei entrar sem Bella. Será que poderia tomar alguma providencia? Por favor.

O recepcionista hesitou por um momento.  
- Esperem um minuto. Irei perguntar ao meu chefe.  
Logo em seguida o homem retornou exibindo um sorriso animado para Rosalie:  
- Meu chefe concordou. E a propósito, foi destinado a você, um lugar reservado na primeira fileira.

- Serio? – Rosalie ficou surpresa ao ouvir a informação.

- Sim. – ele repetiu enquanto abria a porta para que elas entrassem.

***

O salão onde seria realizada a entrevista coletiva era bem iluminado e muito espaçoso. Estava lotado de jornalistas, operadores de câmeras e diversos tipos de equipamentos de filmagem, a mesa no palco possuía microfones, uma jarra de água e estava enfeitada com algumas flores. Um pôster enorme do lançamento do ultimo livro de Masen estava fixado na parede atrás da mesa.

Bella e Rosalie lutavam para conseguir passar e alcançar a primeira fileira em meio à multidão. Havia um assento bem no meio da fileira com um adesivo escrito "reservado" e o nome de Rosalie embaixo.  
Rosalie virou-se para ela e sorriu.  
- Sente-se, Bella. Irei pedir a eles que providenciem outro assento.

- Não pode fazer isso. Não há mais lugares. – protestou Bella.

Rosalie deu uma piscadela e falou:  
- Observe e aprenda!

Enquanto Bella se acomodava na cadeira, tentava ignorar os olhares curiosos dos jornalistas e observava Rosalie fala com um dos homens encarregados pela segurança do local.  
Depois de apenas alguns segundos, o representante do _Time Out _foi guiado pelo segurança e induzido a sentar-se duas fileiras atrás.

Rosalie acomodou-se ao lado de Bella, demonstrando tranqüilidade. Em seguida quis saber:  
- Já pensou em boas perguntas para fazer a Masen?

- Pensei em algumas.

- Ótimo! – Rosalie exclamou e abrindo a bolsa, apanhou uma caneta e um bloco de papel. A seguir os entregou a ela e declarou: - Anote as questões aqui. Ainda dá tempo.

Bella abaixou a cabeça e começou a escrever no pequeno bloco, quando ouviu um repentino furor dos jornalistas que estavam atrás dela. Os flashes das maquinas fotográficas atrapalhavam a sua concentração. Bella escreveu o mais rápido que pode, esforçando-se para ignorar o clamor que vinha de todos os lados ao mesmo tempo. "Masen deve ter entrado no prédio." Ela pensou, dando um sorriso.

- Não acredito!

Ao ouvir o espanto da amiga, Bella ergueu a cabeça.  
Deixou a caneta que segurava escorregar por entre os dedos assim que vislumbrou o homem que havia sentado em uma cadeira, atrás da mesa colocada sobre o palco. O familiar verde do olhar dele estava fixo nos olhos dela.  
Bella sentiu o coração acelerar e seu rosto esquentou de imediato.

- Senhoras e senhores, eis aqui o ilustríssimo escritor Masen. – a voz do anunciante invadia os ouvidos dela como o estrondo de um trovão – O escritor mais misterioso do mundo e o maior autor global de Best Sellers durante os últimos cinco anos.

Enquanto Bella fazia esforço para se controlar, Masen ainda mantinha os olhos fixos no rosto dela.  
Inúmeras questões começaram a ser feitas pelos repórteres. Nervosa, Bella começou a procurar pela bolsa. Podia sentir o calor que lhe inundava o rosto e o tremor que começava a surgir em suas pernas. Ela precisava sair dali imediatamente.

Ela estendeu a caneta e o bloco de notas para Rosalie, que por sua vez, ainda estava visivelmente maravilhada e falou:  
- Pegue isso. Eu preciso ir.

- O quê? Espere! – Rosalie protestou, sem nada entender – Você viu quem é ele?

O pânico começou a dominar Bella completamente.  
- Sim – ela falou em tom baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que se libertava da mão da amiga.

- Eu irei responder a primeira pergunta de Rosalie Hale, da revista _London Nights. - _O calmo e familiar timbre de voz dele ecoou no salão.

Bella ergueu os olhos para encará-lo. Ele permanecia fitando-a. Aliás, o salão inteiro a observou quando as câmeras se voltaram para ela.

Rosalie ergue o dedo indicador e limpou a garganta, demonstrando estar realmente perplexa pela primeira vez em sua vida.  
- Isso é ótimo. Obrigado, Sr. Masen, sinto-me honrada. – Rosalie sacudiu uma das mãos e as câmeras se voltaram para ela.

Masen franziu o cenho. E confuso, estreitou os olhos quando voltou a fitar Bella. E só um tempo depois, dirigiu a atenção a Rosalie.

Enquanto a amiga começava a ler a pergunta que estava escrita no bloco de notas. Bella ergueu-se e começou a caminhar por entre a multidão de jornalistas que estavam em frente ao palco, sem se importar com os olhares que lhe eram lançados.

- O que há de tão especial com essa Rosalie Hale? – Bella pode ouvir a indignação do jornalista do _Time Out _assim que passou por ele.

A voz de Masen foi ouvida quando ele começou a responder a questão de Rosalie. No mesmo momento Bella abriu a porta de entrada e saiu em direção ao corredor.

***

Ela deu alguns passos, mas logo começou a sentir náuseas. Localizando o toalete feminino, entrou e apoiando as mãos na base da pia, mirou-se no espelho. Ficou espantada ao ver a palidez do rosto e os anéis escuros ao redor dos olhos.

"Vendedor de calçados..." ela ironizou mentalmente.  
Ele havia mentido para ela, e pior do que isso. Havia preparado uma armadilha!  
O convite pessoal feito a Rosalie... O lugar reservado em frente ao palco... Tudo fazia sentido agora. O plano que ele engendrara, tivera o único propósito de humilhá-la. Enquanto refletia, Bella podia sentir os joelhos ficarem bambos. Fora por isso que ele teria resolvido seduzi-la?

Provavelmente ele odiava repórteres. Mesmo porque vinha sendo perseguido por eles há anos. De repente, tudo fazia perfeito sentido. O vinho, o jantar, os elogios e toda a sedução... Ele a havia encontrado em seu quarto e sem pensar duas vezes, aproveitou a oportunidade. E ela, uma tola romântica, começou a flertar com ele e a encorajá-lo. Devia ter ficado nua na frente dele! Esqueça o que devia... ela ficou nua. Bella repreendia-se em pensamento.

Ao ouvir os aplausos vindos do salão, a náusea voltou a dominá-la. Será que ele tencionava dizer à imprensa o que havia ocorrido entre eles?

Enquanto pensava nele durante a semana inteira acordando de madrugada, perturbada por sonhos e lembranças da incrível noite que passara com ele, Masen ficou planejando uma forma de fazê-la sentir-se uma completa idiota! Ele era igual a Mike. Como podia ter sido tão ingênua?

Apanhou um lenço e começou a pressionar levemente os olhos para impedir que as lágrimas começassem a rolar. Não iria chorar por ele. Então, se recompôs e ajeitou o cinto do sobretudo. Porém, ainda sentia certa fraqueza nos joelhos.

De súbito Rosalie entrou porta adentro.  
- Aí está você! Por que fugiu daquele jeito? – ela indagou a Bella, enquanto a segurava pelos braços – A entrevista foi incrível. Ele respondeu as três questões que você elaborou. E se ao invés de fugir você tivesse preparado outras mais, com certeza ele teria respondido! Depois que eu perguntei, ele só respondeu mais duas perguntas. Uma do _The New York Times_ e outra da BBC. – os olhos de Rosalie brilhavam de admiração – E ele é ainda mais bonito de perto! – depois, observando o rosto de Bella, ela finalmente quis saber: - Mas o que há de errado com você?

Bella desvencilhou-se das mãos da amiga e alcançando a bolsa, ajeitou a alça sobre um dos ombros.  
- Não há nada de errado. Só me senti incomodada em maio a tantas pessoas.

Ela rumou em direção da porta, mas Rosalie bloqueou-lhe a passagem.  
- Sei que algo está acontecendo.

"Que ótimo! As habilidades de Rosalie como repórter investigativa pioravam ainda mais a situação." – pensou Bella.

- Não está acontecendo nada. Não seja boba!

- Ele perguntou de você.

- O quê?!

- O assistente dele perguntou o seu nome para mim, dizendo que Masen queria saber.

- Oh, por favor. Diga-me que você não falou!  
Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

- Claro que falei. Por que não diria?

- Está bem... – Bella concordou e deu de ombros, tentando demonstrar indiferença.

Rosalie franziu as sobrancelhas.  
- Ele a encontrou naquele quarto de hotel, não foi?

- Na... Não! – até mesmo ela pode perceber o tom inseguro com que respondeu.

- Oh... meu Deus! – Rosalie exclamou ao mesmo tempo em que exibiu um brilho significativo no olhar – Você dormiu com ele!

- O quê?

- Ah, não minta. Está estampado em seu rosto!

- Não está! – Bella tentava protestar.

Rosalie deu um largo sorriso.  
- Qual é o problema com você? Isso é fantástico! – a amiga não poderia ficar mais animada – Ele é tão lindo quanto George Clooney, provavelmente também é rico como ele, mas deve ser uns cinco anos mais novo. Qual a idade do "Maravilhoso George", a propósito? – e dando uma pausa para um suspiro, ela finalizou: - Ele é ruim de cama? Quero dizer o Masen... você entendeu.

- Não, ele não... ele... – Bella interrompeu-se.

Tarde demais. Rosalie já havia captado a mensagem.  
- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – e, agarrando um dos braços de Bella, ela continuou: - Agora, me conte tudo. E não omita nenhum detalhe. Sou adulta o suficiente para ouvir.

Bella desvencilhou-se novamente da amiga.  
- Você quer parar? Eu não ganhei na loteria. Ele apenas me seduziu porque pensava que era você.

Rosalie considerou as palavras por um tempo, mas depois meneou a cabeça.  
- Sei que meu ego adoraria acreditar nisso, mas sei que não é verdade. Eu usei todo o meu charme enquanto estava olhando para ele durante as três perguntas que fiz na entrevista e ele nem mesmo sorriu para mim. Na verdade, nem me notou. Estava muito ocupado observando você se afastar até sair da sala. E agora nós sabemos o porquê. Meu Deus, Bella! Quando você irá vê-lo novamente?

- Não irei. E será que você poderia parar de referir-se a isso como se fosse o romance do século? Pois acredite em mim, não é! Já lhe falei o que penso. Ele achou que eu fosse uma repórter, e por isso dormiu comigo. E foi por isso também que ele endereçou o convite a você para comparecer a coletiva de imprensa, com um lugar reservado bem na primeira fila. Foi o meio que ele encontrou para reunir os repórteres.

Rosalie ficou pensativa por um instante e depois indagou:  
- Você acha que ele quis fazer sexo com você, como uma forma de punição? Acho a idéia interessante. Isso esquenta uma relação.

- Não tem nenhuma graça! – protestou Bella, enquanto fitava o rosto da amiga. Ela mesma já começava a acreditar que a idéia de que ele teria feito sexo por vingança era meio sem sentido.

- Ah pare com isso, Bella! Estou só brincando. É que acredito que a idéia de que ele tenha dormido com você por achar que fosse uma repórter, é ridícula. Sei que não consegue mais confiar nos homens, depois da serie de coisas que ocorreram entre você e o Mike, mas não julgue "o bonitão" por conta do que aconteceu em seu passado. O que a faz pensar que Masen não tenha desejado você?

Bella deu um suspiro. Era difícil contra-argumentar com Rosalie. Mas isso era o que ela mais admirava na amiga. Apesar dos defeitos, Rosalie possuía um coração generoso. E nunca achava que fantasias não pudessem se tornar reais. Às vezes, Bella gostaria de pensar assim também, mas não conseguia... não mais. Ela já havia amadurecido.

- Por que não encerramos essa conversa concluindo simplesmente que ele não faz o meu tipo e esquecemos o assunto? – dizendo isso, Bella enlaçou um dos braços da amiga e a conduziu para a porta – Preciso de um drinque. Você verá, George Clooney irá sentar-se ao meu lado e implorar por minha companhia – zombou Bella.

Ela não achava que seu estômago estava muito bom para suportar bebidas alcoólicas, mas pelo menos conseguiu fazer Rosalie sorrir.

- Sei de um lugar ótimo! – declarou Rosalie – E só para lembrá-la, George é meu! – ela brincou

**N/A: Mais um cap., para vocês.  
Levantem a mão aquelas que também acham a Bella um "tantinho" neurótica.**

_**Respondendo a reviews:**_

_**Tete-Glauciele: **_Viu como nosso Ed não é fraco, o plano dele para encontrá-la foi muito bem bolado, embora o resultado não tenha sido de todo satisfatório. Mas posso te adiantar que ele não ira desistir assim tão fácil. Espero que continue gostando.

_**Brubruh: **_Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. E eu estou me esforçando para atualizá-la todo fim de semana, no sábado ou no domingo à noite. Por enquanto o arranjo tem dado certo, graças às ferias da facul e eu espero terminá-la antes das aulas voltarem para que uma coisa não atrapalhe a outra. Até o próximo cáp.


	6. CAPITULO CINCO

**CAPITULO CINCO**

- Preciso ir ao toalete. Pedirei mais uma rodada para nós assim que voltar. – avisou Rosalie.

Bella sorveu mais um gole do drinque que estava apreciando e falou:  
- Não vou querer mais uma rodada. Tenho que ir para casa.

- Ainda são 18h30. Você precisa se divertir! – e dizendo isso, Rosalie rumou para o toalete.

Enquanto aguardava a volta da amiga, Bella mergulhou em seus próprios pensamentos. Os últimos dias foram muito difíceis. Parecia impossível ter ficado tão abalada emocionalmente. Ela precisava ter de novo as rédeas de sua vida nas mãos. E a primeira coisa em sua lista de prioridades, seria tentar dormir mais cedo esta noite.

- Olá, Rosalie.

Bella sentiu o corpo todo ficar tenso e pressionou com força os dedos no copo.

- Ou é Isabella?

Ela ergueu o rosto e vislumbrou o intenso verde dos olhos dele.  
"Que ótimo." – ela pensou.  
- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Procurando por você, Cinderela – ele falou com um tom divertido, mas os olhos demonstravam certa apreensão.

- Lamento lhe dizer que perdeu seu tempo. Já estou indo embora.

Ela apoiou as mãos no balcão com a intenção de erguer-se do banquinho, mas sentiu os dedos fortes dele segurá-la num dos pulsos. Com o contato, sentiu seu coração "dar pulos".

- Pense direito, Cinderela. – ele não parecia estar brincando desta vez. E, ainda segurando firme o pulso dela, ordenou ao barmam:  
- Por favor, traga uma cerveja. E para a dama, mais um drinque.

O barmam assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

- Não quero outro drinque! – Bella sussurrou, furiosa – Já lhe disse, estou indo embora!  
ela tentou livrar-se da mão dele.

- E eu lhe digo que não fiquei durante vinte minutos, entrando de bar em bar, para que quando a encontrasse, você fugisse novamente sem dar nenhuma explicação.

- Explicação para o que exatamente?

Como ele ousava olhar para ela desta maneira, como se ela fosse a única culpada?

- Por ter desaparecido do hotel. O que mais seria?

- Não tenho que lhe dar explicações por aquilo ou por qualquer outra coisa!- Bella tentou livrar-se dele novamente, mas Edward continuava segurando-a com firmeza – Solte minha mão, ou irei começar a gritar!

- Não, não vai. – ele acomodou-se no banquinho próximo ao dela, ainda pressionando com força o pulso delicado – Você não vai fazer uma cena aqui.

- Farei uma cena, se precisar! – Bella protestou.

- Que vergonha... – ele murmurou. O tom baixo que usava na voz a fez lembrar-se de coisas que ela definitivamente não queria recordar.

Furiosa, Bella desvencilhou-se da mão de Edward e ergueu-se do banco. Mas ao tentar sair, tropeçou em um dos pés

- Calma, Cinderela. Não precisa cair aos meus pés.

- Não se preocupe, isso não irá acontecer.

- Olá, Sr. Masen.

Uma onda de "alivio" a invadiu.

- Olá. Você é Rosalie, não é? Prazer em conhecê-la. – ele disse de forma polida, cumprimentando-a com um aperto de mãos.

- Estou feliz em ver que se lembra de mim. – exclamou Rosalie, dando um sorriso para ele.

- São oito libras, amigo. – declarou o barmam, assim que depositou os drinques no balcão.

- Ah, que ótimo! Irá nos acompanhar nos drinques, Sr. Masen? – Rosalie exclamou, sorrindo radiante.

- Sim. – ele declarou enquanto retirava a carteira do bolso traseiro da calça e depositava 20 libras sobre o balcão. – Rosalie, preciso falar com sua colega em particular. Peça um drinque para você. Nós estaremos de volta em um minuto. – e, apanhando a pequena garrafa de cerveja e o drinque com apenas uma das mãos quis saber. – Tudo bem pra você?

Rosalie assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e sorriu para ele, enquanto Bella ia resmungando:  
- Achei maravilhoso, Masen. – ela ironizou.

Ele a segurou pelo braço e a guiou até uma mesa nos fundos do bar.  
Depois depositando os drinques sobre a mesa com mais força do que o necessário, pediu:  
- Sente-se Cinderela.

- Pare de querer mandar em mim! – ela protestou e colocando as mãos na cintura, acrescentou: - E pare de me chamar de Cinderela, também!

- Sente-se, por favor. – ele pediu novamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança desobediente.

Bella sentiu o corpo ficar tenso. Mas, ao ver o brilho furioso nos olhos dele, resolveu ceder.  
Sem pedir permissão, ele sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado dela. As coxas fortes e musculosas tocavam as de Bella, que se retraía, tentando criar a maior distancia possível entre eles. Ela já sabia que o contato físico com ele não era muito bom para o seu coração.

Edward repousou um dos braços no topo da cadeira onde ela estava sentada, ao mesmo tempo em que apoiava o outro na mesa, deixando-a cercada. A suave essência da loção pós-barba dele trouxe lembranças indesejáveis.

- Você se importaria de não sentar tão próximo, por favor?

Ele deu uma risada de mofa e declarou:  
- Já estive bem mais perto de você do que estou agora, Cinderela. E não me lembro de tê-la ouvido se queixar.

O sarcástico apelido e a desagradável insinuação nos olhos dele fizeram com que ela ficasse ainda mais irritada.

- Bem, mas estou me queixando agora. E não me chame de Cinderela!

- E por que "diabos" eu não chamaria? Por acaso ela não foi a mulher que escapou de um homem, no meio da noite?

- Escute aqui, Príncipe Encantado. – ela falou com a mesma ironia que ele usara até então. – Você era para ser um vendedor de sapatos de Idaho, lembra-se?

"Como tinha creditado naquilo?"- Bella se perguntava ao mesmo tempo em que observava o estilo dele, numa calça jeans preta e blusa verde musgo com um notável emblema Ralph Lauren.

Ele deu um profundo suspiro e alcançou a pequena garrafa de cerveja, sorveu um demorado gole, antes de dizer:  
- Tudo bem, nós dois erramos. Mas eu ainda quero saber por que você fugiu de mim.

Por um momento ela pode perceber certa magoa no verde dos olhos dele. Será que ela o tinha machucado? Contudo, logo se sentiu uma tola por estar vendo coisas inexistentes.

- Por que você se importa?

Masen depositou a garrafa de volta à mesa.  
- Não use a técnica feminina de responder uma pergunta com outra! Apenas dê-me uma resposta direta.

"Era o mínimo que ela podia fazer."- ele pensou.

- Era... de manhã. – ela respondeu – e eu precisava ir embora, pois tinha que ir a um lugar.

Aquilo não era verdade. E ele teve plena certeza de que ela mentia, assim que baixou os cílios e fixou o olhar para baixo.

- E para que eram as dez libras? Retribuição de serviços?

A mesma sensação de amargura que o invadiu quando ele encontrou o dinheiro deixado sobre a mesa da suíte do hotel, agora o perturbava novamente.  
A face dela parecia ainda mais pálida agora sobre a luz fraca do bar.

- Era tudo o que eu tinha em minha carteira. Achei que deveria com o jantar que você proporcionou e com o serviço de lavanderia do hotel. – ela declarou e dirigiu os olhos para o rosto dele. Deus, o brilho feroz que ele exibia no olhar parecia capaz de matar qualquer um que tentasse enfrentar aqueles olhos – Eu não pretendi de forma alguma insultá-lo. E se o fiz, peço desculpas.

Ao ouvir suas palavras, Edward sentiu a tensão diminuir em todo seu corpo.

Bella alcançou sua bolsa e ajeitou a alça sobre o ombro, antes de olhar novamente para os olhos dele.  
- Se não há nada mais que você queira perguntar, eu desejaria ir embora.

Isso o surpreendeu, porque na verdade, ele ainda queria saber muito mais. Para começar, o real motivo de ela ter fugido dele. Porem, o que o mais surpreendeu foi ele ter conseguido admitir para si mesmo que não desejava que Bella fosse embora.

- Você nem mesmo tomou seu drinque.

Bella remexeu a alça da bolsa, com impaciência,  
- Rosalie ficará preocupada se eu demorar muito.

Edward percorreu o bar com o olhar e vislumbrou a amiga de Bella, cercada por jovens executivos.  
- Rosalie parece estar bem – ele declarou e alcançando o drinque, levou-o aos lábios de Bella – Um gole não irá lhe fazer mal.

- Está bem. – ela concordou e dando um suspiro segurou o copo.  
Após sorver um gole do drinque, percebeu a intensidade com que ele fitava os lábios dela.  
Ela precisava sair dali antes que fizesse algo estúpido, mais uma vez.

- Eu realmente preciso ir.

Ele apenas ergue os olhos e indagou:  
-Fugindo de novo, Cinderela?

O apelido e o olhar matreiro de Masen fizeram com que Bella se irritasse. Um rubor coloriu seu rosto de imediato e ela devolveu:  
- Apenas estou sendo esperta.

- Hum... esperta? – ele ironizou, ao mesmo tempo em que traçava uma linha sobre seus traços delicados com a ponta do dedo, até alcançar-lhe a face.

- Sim, esperta. – ela insistiu, tentando ignorar a vontade que tinha de ser tocada por ele, assim que Masen parou de acariciar-lhe o rosto – E acho melhor você não deixar que seus hormônios dominem sua mente.

- Não foi o que você desejou há uma semana. – ele provocou.

_O que ela poderia dizer?  
_- Bem, mas é o que desejo agora.

- Quer saber o que eu acho?

Bella tinha certeza de que não queria, mas deixou que ele dissesse.

- Acho que deveríamos fazer aquilo de novo.

Ela não poderia ter ficado mais chocada ao ouvir o comentário. _Ele estava falando serio?_  
- Pois eu não acho.

- Por que não? Houve uma química muito forte entre nós, naquela noite.

"Exatamente" – Ela concordou em pensamento. Mas aquela explosão química não era uma opção segura. Era exatamente o contrario do que ela precisava para sua vida.  
- Eu realmente tenho que ir embora.

Edward ergueu-se e estreitou os olhos, mas em seguida deu de ombros.  
- Está bem. Fuja de novo, se é o que você quer.

Bella sentiu seus ombros relaxarem um pouco. Precisava sair dali. Não conseguia pensar direito com ele tão próximo.

Assim que passou por ele, Edward a segurou por um dos braços e disse:  
- Isso não é o fim, você sabe.

Por que ela não conseguia parar de tremer?  
- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você é esperta. Tenho certeza de que me entendeu.

A respiração dela começou a voltar ao normal, assim que Edward a soltou.  
Bella sentiu vontade de sair correndo, mas forçou-se a andar tranquilamente e não olhou para trás nem uma vez.

***

Edward a acompanhou com o olhar e viu que ela trocou algumas palavras com Rosalie e em seguida, saiu do bar. Ele olhou para a garrafa e terminou de tomar a cerveja com dois longos goles.

Recolocando a garrafa sobre a superfície da mesa, observou o drinque que Bella havia deixado.

Algo havia acontecido com ele há uma semana. Ele não estava conseguindo tirar Bella da sua mente. E sabia muito bem que o que sentia por ela era apenas desejo físico. O que mais poderia ser? E fosse lá o que fosse, ela não havia saído de seu pensamento. Sentia que ela também não o havia esquecido. Pode comprovar isso ao ver o jeito que Bella o olhava há instantes e a forma que tremera quando a tocara.

Após Bella sair do salão onde ocorrera a coletiva de imprensa que ele concedera, Edward havia planejado segui-la e vingar-se do que ela fizera. Por ter mentido sobre quem era e por ter fugido dele há uma semana.  
Edward encolheu os ombros. "Tudo bem, ele também tinha mentido para ela"... Mas possuía bons motivos para isso.

Contudo, ao vê-la novamente, percebeu que seu plano não seria tão simples assim.

Edward deu um longo suspiro. Como a situação acabara ficando tão complicada? Por que a tranqüilidade que ele costumava ter o abandonara completamente esta noite?  
Cansado, percorreu os dedos pelos cabelos acobreados.

Para ser sincero, não era apensa a situação com a irresistível e geniosa Isabella Swan que o perturbava.  
O fato de ter enfrentado toda a confusão de tantos repórteres e os flashes das maquinas fotográficas durante a tarde, fora o começo do seu pesadelo.

Após dois longos anos de pedidos, a equipe do Dark Night havia finalmente convencido Masen a ficar a disposição deles. E mesmo com o Natal tão próximo, ele sabia que teria que fazer sessões de autógrafos e novas entrevistas coletivas a imprensa em Paris, Nova York e Los Angeles durante as próximas semanas.  
Só de pensar nisso, sentiu o corpo todo ficar tenso.  
"Tudo o que precisava agora era de tantos espiões seguindo cada passo meu e fazendo perguntas que não tenho a mínima intenção de responder." – pensou com ironia.

Edward piscou algumas vezes, forçando-se a voltar a realidade e ajeitando-se na cadeira. E, apesar de estar aborrecido com tanta coisa, curvou os lábios em um meio sorriso, assim que um pensamento cruzou sua mente.  
"Já que as próximas semanas serão uma verdadeira loucura, não há companhia melhor do que Bella, para compartilhar toda essa confusão."

**N/A: Deu pra perceber que nosso Edward não desiste fácil, não é? Alguém tem alguma idéia de como ele fará a Bella acompanhá-lo? Façam suas apostas e matem sua curiosidade no próximo cáp.  
Até lá!**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Ely Sandes: **__No fim ele acabou conseguindo encontrá-la, mas a Bella-boba fugiu novamente. Mas, estamos falando do Edward e ele não a deixará escapar, afinal ele tem meios para impedir isso.  
Eu sinto muita inveja dela, e você?_

_**Acdy-chan: **__Em defesa dela devo dizer que ela estava cansada, com fome e apavorada por isso desmaiou. Mas, o principal motivo das ações da Bella é que ela foi traumatizada e isso guia suas ações.  
Não digo que não desmaiaria nesta situação, mas quando eu acordasse...  
E o nosso Edward jamais desistiria do que ele quer e tem uma maneira bem interessante de alcançar seus objetivos._

**Amores, reviews são o mesmo combustivel, portanto usem e abusem do botãozinho verde aqui em baixo.**


	7. CAPITULO SEIS

**CAPITULO SEIS**

- Hei, Bella, Dansworth quer vê-la na sala dela, imediatamente.

- Obrigada, Tyler. – Bella agradeceu e sentiu o estomago revirar enquanto terminava de revisar um livro em seu computador.

"O que seria desta vez? Precisava de uma repreensão de sua chefe para que sua semana se torna-se ainda mais perfeita! E isso porque ainda era quarta feira."

Ela estava se sentindo extremamente confusa e deslocada desde seu encontro com Masen na segunda feira à noite. O olhar que ele lhe dera quando perguntara por que ela havia fugido dele... o toque dos dedos em sua face... e finalmente a ridícula sugestão de "acho que deveríamos fazer aquilo de novo" eram pensamentos que a perturbavam incessantemente. "Por Deus, eles nem se conheciam! E, ela nem mesmo tinha certeza se realmente se gostavam..." Bella pensava com angustia.

Ela estava tão estressada que chegou até a perder peso. E por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia tirar Masen do pensamento.

O fato de agora a mídia estar publicando varias matéria sobre ele, só a perturbava ainda mais. Em sua opinião, a notícia de que o "escritor misterioso sai de seu esconderijo" já estava ficando um pouco passada, contudo, não era o que a imprensa e o publico achavam.

Bella apanhou o cardiã que estava no espaldar da cadeira e o vestiu. Tinha uma forte intuição de que seria frustrante o que teria que ouvir de sua chefe, como de costume. Ela e a editora nunca conversavam olho no olho. Enquanto Josephine Dansworth adorava Rosalie, Bella não conseguia se familiarizar com o ambiente de trabalho e tinha ciência disso.

***

A porta da sala de Dansworth estava semi-aberta. Através da abertura, Bella pode vislumbrar a figura de um homem loiro que lhe parecia vagamente familiar. Ela deu duas batidas leves na porta e anunciou:  
- Sra. Dansworth, fui avisada de que gostaria de falar comigo.

O homem loiro sorriu para ela, ao mesmo tempo em que se erguia da cadeira.

A mulher mais velha sentada na cadeira atrás de sua mesa de trabalho acenou para Bella.  
- Pode entrar, Bella. – Dansworth declarou com um sorriso amável.

Bella piscou duas vezes. Sua chefe nunca havia sorrido para ela.

- Por favor, sente-se cavalheiro.

Cavalheiro? Intrigada, Bella fitou o homem que acabava de se acomodar em uma cadeira frente à mesa de Dansworth e ao reconhecê-lo, seu coração começou a bater mais depressa, ao mesmo que um calor repentino inundou seu rosto.  
O que ele estava fazendo ali?

Ele virou-se e a cumprimentou:  
- Olá, Srta. Swan. – Os olhos verdes exibiram certo divertimento, enquanto ele dava um sorriso desafiador.

O único assento que sobrara na pequena sala era uma cadeira ao lado dele. Bella acomodou-se e fixou os olhos na mulher mais velha, tentando ignorar a presença dele.

- Bella – declarou Dansworth, ainda um largo sorriso – Tenho ótimas noticias para você.

Bella permaneceu em silencio, certa de que ele a estava observando. Do que se tratava tudo aquilo? E por que ela tinha a sensação de que não seria boa coisa?

- Esse é o Sr. Masen. – Dansworth anunciou como se estivesse apresentando o presidente dos Estados Unidos da America.

Fingindo não conhecê-lo, Bella virou-se para ele e de maneira formal, assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.  
Por que ele estava sorrindo daquele jeito?

- E esse é o Sr. Jasper Withlock, o diretor da Dark Night. – prosseguiu Dansworth.

- Olá, Bella. Muito prazer em conhecê-la. – o homem loiro cumprimentou-a.

Ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, lembrando-se dele agora. fora ele que apresentara Masen na coletiva de imprensa.

- O Sr, Masen e o Sr. Withlock decidiram solicitar um repórter da _London Nights _para cobrir o tour de lançamento do livro que o Sr. Masen irá fazer e seu nome foi mencionado.

Bella engoliu saliva.  
- Desculpe, acho que não entendi. – ela falou, certa de que não poderia ter ouvido aquilo direito.

- Bella você ira viajar com o Sr. Masen e a equipe dele pelas próximas semanas. A idéia é fazer um perfil do Sr. Masen e do seu trabalho como escritor. – Dansworth falava com entusiasmo e o semblante iluminado – Você terá total acesso a ele. É uma oportunidade maravilhosa para a revista e para você como repórter.

Bella a olhou, desamparada.  
_será que a mulher estava completamente louca?_

- Mas, Sra. Dansworth eu não sou repórter. Sou assistente editorial.

Dansworth ignorou a observação dela e deu um sorriso forçado.  
- Não seja tola Bella. Claro que você é uma repórter. – ela declarou, dando um olhar significativo para ela, antes de voltar a exibir o falso sorriso – O Sr. Masen foi que a solicitou para realizar esta tarefa.

"Eu poderia apostar que tinha sido ele!" Bella exclamou em pensamento, sentindo-se agora, presa em uma armadilha. Então, foi isso o que ele quis dizer quando afirmou na noite em que se encontraram no bar, que aquilo "não seria o fim".

- Tenho certeza de que Rosalie fará um trabalho melhor. – Falou Bella, esforçando-se para manter um tom suave na voz.

- Não quero Rosalie. Quero você. – Edward insistiu.

Bella virou-se para Edward e notou que ele demonstrava estar tranqüilo e com um ar arrogante, enquanto se reclinava no espaldar da cadeira e a olhava com frieza.

- Bem, lamento dizer que o senhor terá que escolher outra pessoa, Sr. Masen. – Bella informou com segurança no tom de voz.

- Não seja ridícula Bella. É claro que será você quem irá acompanhá-lo! – Dansworth falou com a voz animada, tentando aliviar a tensão que pairava no ar.

Bella desviou os olhos do rosto de Masen e voltou a encarar a mulher mais velha. O olhar feroz que Dansworth exibia desmentia completamente o alegre tom de voz que usara.

- Os detalhes já foram arranjados. – declarou Dansworth – A revista irá arcar com suas despesas para a realização do tour. O Sr, Withlock e sua equipe nos darão os detalhes das datas nos próximos dias para que possamos agendar os horários de vôo que você precisará fazer. O Sr. Masen concordou gentilmente em deixá-la ficar na residência dele em Paris e Nova York, mas nós estaremos...

- O quê? – Bella interrompeu-a, indignada com o que acabara de ouvir.

Dansworth franziu o cenho.  
- Isso lhe dará a oportunidade de ver o Sr. Masen em sua residência e você poderá conversar com ele. – ela exibiu um sorriso amável para ele e prosseguiu: - Infelizmente, ele recusou a presença de um fotografo no interior da casa, então você terá que fazer uma descrição do seu ponto de vista para nossas leitoras.

As mãos de Bella começaram a tremer involuntariamente e ela pousou-as no colo, para tentar controlar. Ela não poderia ficar tanto tempo com ele. Isso seria um desastre. Começou então a pensar em todas as desculpas possíveis que pudesse dar.

- Mas, o Natal é daqui a quatro dias, Sra. Dansworth. Minha família está me esperando em casa.

- Essa é sua carreira, Bella. – Dansworth observou, começando a exibir aborrecimento.

E Bella sabia que ela gostaria de dizer muito mais, porem estava tendo de se conter por causa dos outros da sala.

- Tenho certeza de que sua família irá compreender.

- O planejamento ainda não está completamente arranjado. – Jasper Withlock interrompeu e Bella já havia até esquecido da presença dele – Estou certo de que poderemos resolver um problema de alguma maneira. – o diretor deu um fraco sorriso a ela, demonstrando estar confuso.

Não era de se admirar que ele estivesse se perguntando o porquê de uma assistente editorial de uma revista de segunda linha não estar pulando de alegria ao te a chance de cobrir a historia do ano. Mas, a essa altura, Bella não se importava com o quanto pudesse estar parecendo ridícula. Ela não queria ser uma repórter e definitivamente não gostaria de passar as próximas duas ou três semanas tão perto do homem que tanto a havia abalado emocionalmente. Contudo, da forma que a situação estava caminhando, parecia que ela não teria outra escolha.

- Por que não aceita jantar comigo esta noite, Srta. Swan?

Bella ficou paralisada ao ouvir o convite. E quando se voltou para Edward, ele prosseguiu:

- Podemos conversar sobre nosso... – ela fez uma pausa enquanto o brilho dos olhos verdes provocava uma aceleração desenfreada nas batidas do coração dela – sobre nosso relacionamento profissional.

***

- Por que você não quer fazer isso? Ficou louca? Qualquer repórter em todo país... – Rosalie parou para respirar e continuou: - aliás, qualquer um daria a vida por essa matéria! O que há com você?

- Você sabe muito bem qual é o problema, Rosalie. – declarou Bella, com um suspiro. Brincava com o sanduiche ainda intocado em meio a multidão que lotava a lanchonete da Dean Avenue – Para começar, eu não sou repórter.

- Não seja boba! – protestou Rosalie – Você pode não ser repórter, mas é escritora. As resenhas que faz dos livros são brilhantes. – ela sorveu um gole do seu cappuccino e depois prosseguiu: - Poderá escrever um ótimo perfil dele. Conhece muito bem o trabalho de Masen. Essa poderá ser a sua chance de chamar a atenção da equipe de outras revistas de maior sucesso. – Rosalie apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e sugeriu: - E poderá escrever um pequeno elogio a Dansworth, que é tudo o que ela quer. Mas, uma vez que estiver publicado, você poderá relatar sua própria opinião sobre Masen e o que o faz ter tanto sucesso. Quero dizer, olhe para ele: Masen é lindo, bem sucedido, misterioso... e você terá acesso exclusivo a ele.

Bella maneou a cabeça. Por que Rosalie estava sendo tão insistente?  
- Rosalie, eu não quero fazer isso. E você sabe muito bem que a parte profissional não é a razão principal.

- Tudo bem, você dormiu com ele. Mas, e daí?

Bella deu um forte suspiro. Por que ela achava que Rosalie iria entender?  
- Rosalie, você não pensou no quanto isso é suspeito? Existem repórteres que são realmente notáveis e ótimos jornalistas que Masen poderia ter escolhido, e ele foi logo solicitar uma "ninguém" de uma revista local que nunca escreveu um artigo em sua vida inteira para fazer o perfil dele!

- Está bem, então ele a escolheu porque dormiu com você. – Rosalie declarou sem preâmbulos – Você não consegue enxergar o quanto isso é romântico? Ele a seguiu, foi a publico com sua real identidade e deixou a historia do século em suas mãos, tudo para poder vê-la novamente.

Bella deu uma risada, sem conseguir acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Como Rosalie poderia ser tão experiente com os homens e parecer tão ingênua?  
- Masen e eu não somos Romeu e Julieta. Ele está apenas jogando. Acho que o insultei quando fuji dele. Aposto que nenhuma mulher disse não a ele antes. Ele me vê como um desafio. Por isso me seguiu e uma vez que me alcançar... será o fim!

- Como sabe disso?

- É bem o tipo dele. Acredite-me, eu sei. – Bella declarou com convicção.

- Besteira, você não sabe de nada.

Bella ficou tonta ao ouvir o tem enfático que a amiga usara.

- Você não sabe o tipo dele, porque não o conhece. – Rosalie continuou, apontando com o dedo indicador para o rosto de Bella, de forma acusadora – E é esse o real problema!

Bella abriu a boca, mas não consegui pensar em uma palavra que pudesse dizer.

- Você sabe qual é seu maior problema, Bella. Você está com medo. Desde o que aconteceu com Mike, você ficou com medo de arriscar-se novamente.

Bella estava visivelmente confusa. De onde surgira tudo isso? Rosalie nunca tinha falado com ela dessa maneira. E fora seu maior apoio nas horas mais difíceis que teve que enfrentar. Por que a amiga estava mudando o tom de voz com ela agora?

Rosalie a olhou de forma mais gentil e declarou:  
- Mike Newton era um imbecil. Mas e daí? Ele é passado agora. Não acha que é hora de seguir em frente com sua vida? Faz quase um ano que você terminou com ele.

Já fazia tanto tempo assim?  
- Tudo bem, mas de qualquer forma, não vejo o que ele tem a ver com isso. – Bella disse sentindo-se desnorteada e o protesto soara fraco.

Rosalie reclinou-se sobre a mesa e segurou as mãos de Bella.  
- Olha, esqueça o Mike, está bem? Eu tenho apensa uma pergunta a lhe fazer. Você gostou de ter passado aquela noite no Ritz com Masen?

- Mas... mas eu nem mesmo sei se... – Bella começou a falar, mas Rosalie a interrompeu.

- Oh, por favor, Bella. – pediu Rosalie – Sem fugas, sem desculpas e definitivamente sem nada de "mas"... – e, erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva, ela continuou: - Responda a pergunta. Como se sentiu aquela noite?

Bella deu um suspiro. Como ela poderia explicar? Só de pensar no amor que havia feito com Masen podia sentir uma onda de calor invadir-lhe.  
- Como me senti? – As memórias que tanto se esforçara para abafar por uma semana inteira voltaram a dominar-lhe a mente por completo. – Foi incrível! – ela exclamou, suspirando longamente – Nunca me senti tão bem, tão completa, tão...

- Acho melhor parar por aí! Ou começarei a invejá-la. – brincou Rosalie.

Bella deu uma gargalhada, mas depois se acalmou. Reviver os momentos fantásticos que vivera naquela noite não iria resolver seus problemas.  
- A questão é que foi apenas sexo. E eu caí na real assim que acordei na manhã seguinte.

- Não, Bella. – Rosalie protestou, sacudindo a cabeça em um gesto negativo. – A questão é que você teve uma noite maravilhosa, mas entrou em pânico na manhã seguinte.

- Claro que entrei em pânico! Eu nem mesmo o conhecia!

- Está certo. Mas agora poderá conhecê-lo. E ele está lhe dando esta oportunidade "de bandeja."

- Não acho que ele tenha me convidado para fazer o tour sem segundas intenções. – afirmou Bella lembrando-se do olhar insinuante que ele lhe dera, durante a noite em que se encontraram no bar e principalmente da sugestão para que fizessem amor novamente.

- Mesmo que ele tenha segundas intenções. Qual é o problema? – Rosalie indagou e deu de ombros – Vamos encarar a realidade, a mente dos homens funciona de uma maneira bem simples, especialmente quando envolve um sexo fantástico e a possibilidade de acontecer novamente. O negocio é o seguinte, Bella. Você tem mais poder sobre a situação do que ele. Por que não aproveita melhor esta vantagem?

- Como você imagina que eu possa fazer isso? – Bella perguntou, intrigada. Ela havia se sentido fragilizada e Rosalie estava certa. Ela odiava sentir-se impotente após o que acontecera com Mike. Será que esse seria o real motivo de ela achar a situação com Masen tão difícil de ser enfrentada? Porque ela não poderia ter o controle em suas mãos?

- Ele a quer, Bella. E você também o deseja, por que não usar isto para conhecê-lo melhor? Pode ser que ele seja um completo idiota. Ou, talvez não. Mas o que exatamente você tem a perder? E além do mais, você irá acompanhá-lo em viagens pelas cidades mais incríveis do mundo!

- Não sei... – Bella declarou, insegura.

Seria fácil conviver com ele? Será que ela poderá simplesmente se deixar levar e ver o que aconteceria?

- Eu lhe digo uma coisa. –declarou Rosalie, ao mesmo tempo em que apanhava a bolsa no espaldar da cadeira – Você irá sair com ele está noite, não irá? Um jantar de negócios? – ela indagou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Bem, foi o que ele disse. – Bella afirmou, com um sorriso. Só em pensar em jantar com ele naquela noite, a idéia já não a assustava tanto. – Masen irá me buscar no meu flat.

- Aposto o que você quiser que ele irá levá-la a um lugar sofisticado. Para se exibir sabe?

Bella levantou-se ao ver que as pessoas ao redor, que esperavam para se acomodar, estavam pressionando para que desocupassem a mesa. Rosalie provavelmente estava certa. Mas isso seria uma desvantagem para ela, pois não teria condições de comprar nada muito caro para co parecer ao jantar.

Assim que saíram da lanchonete, Rosalie enlaçou um dos braços de Bella e falou:  
- O que acha de irmos aquela loja procurar um ótimo conjunto para você usar no jantar, depois que sairmos do trabalho?

A perspectiva do que viria a noite e durante as próximas semanas já não parecia tão assustadora. Na verdade, Bella começava até a ficar um pouco mais animada.

**N/A: Ufa!Até que enfim!  
Acreditam que estou tentando postar este cap. desde sabado? Não sei porque, mas o fanfiction não aceitava de maneira nenhuma. Eu estava quase desistindo de vez. Ainda bem que não o fiz, agora vamos ao que interessa...  
Viram como nosso Edward é inteligente e determinado. (_Pena que eu não consigo um homem desse calibre para correr atrás de mim._)  
No próximo cáp. veremos com foi o jantar e acreditem quando eu digo que o desfecho dele será surpreendente.**

**Bjocas e até lá.**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**IsabellaPC: **__Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do cap. e o fato de sua imaginação não ajudá-la só aumenta o meu prazer em fazer o suspense. Portanto eu agradeço.  
Espero que você tenha gostado desse cáp. também._

_**Acdy-chan: **__Legal que você está amando a fic e espero que não tenha feito você esperar muito._

_**Aninha Flavia:** Ponto para você garota, me surpreendeu. Cheguei a pensar que ninguem acertaria.  
Espero que voce continue curtindo a fic, mas não fique desvendando os misterios assim tão facilmente, senão a graça acaba.8D_


	8. CAPITULO SETE

**N/A: Amores esse cap. é dedicado a Aninha Flavia por ter descoberto a maneira que o Edward faria para se aproximar **_**(ou seria encurralar?) **_**da Bella. **

**CAPITULO SETE**

Bella assustou-se ao ouvir o toque da campainha e quase machucou o olho com o delineador que estava usando para se maquiar.  
Respirou fundo e apanhando alguns lenços de papel na sofisticada bolsa que Rosalie havia lhe emprestado, limpou a área borrada. Em seguida, mirou-se no espelho.

A campainha tocou novamente.

Bella olhou para o relógio de pulso. Ainda eram 18h50. Masen chegara dez minutos adiantado. Isso seria um bom sinal? Ou não?

Com as mãos tremulas, ela alisou a seda do seu vestido. Rosalie havia insistido para que ela o comprasse para o jantar. A peça não era tão sofisticada, porem apropriada para a ocasião.  
Toda a animação que sentira quando a amiga a encorajara durante a tarde, parecia ter sumido. E ele estava muito, muito nervosa.

Mais uma vez a campainha tocou.

"Pare de ser boba e vá logo atender!"

Bella caminhou em direção a porta, sentindo o coração bater forte e acelerado. Uma mecha de cabelos castanhos caiu-lhe sobre a testa e ela a afastou do rosto, ainda com as mãos tremulas. Rosalie havia demorado mais de uma hora para fazer um penteado perfeito.  
Mas, apesar de toda produção, Bella estava preocupada. "E se ele estivesse vestido com calça jeans e camiseta? Pareceria ridícula nesse traje sofisticado."

"Oh! Pare de pensar deste jeito!" Uma voz interior a censurava.  
Por Deus, ela já tinha passado pela pior parte... Ele já a tinha visto nua! Tudo o que ela precisaria fazer essa noite era tentar conhecê-lo melhor. Por que isso poderia ser tão difícil? De cabeça erguida, Bella alcançou a porta e abriu-a com uma segurança que surpreendeu até ela mesma.

Edward respirou fundo ao contemplar a visão a frente dele. O coração começou a bater descontrolado em seu peito. Ela estava magnífica! O vestido adequava-se perfeitamente as curvas de seu corpo e apesar de estar coberta pelo tecido, ele não tinha duvida de quão sensual e quente ela era por baixo daquela roupa. Com as mãos nos bolsos diante das calças, ela a observava de cima a baixo. Quando fixou o olhar no rosto delicado, Edward admirou-se ao ver os lindos olhos chocolates, evidenciados pela maquiagem perfeita. Ela provavelmente estava esperando que ele dissesse algo sobre a produção, mas pela primeira vez, ele não conseguiu dizer nada. Ela passara algum tempo de sua vida elogiando mulheres, mas não conseguia no momento, dizer uma palavra à Bella.

Edward clareou a garganta.  
- Oi. – ele falou inseguro, como se fosse um adolescente indo ao primeiro encontro.

- Olá. – respondeu Bella.  
"Obrigado, meu Deus." Ela agradeceu em pensamento, percebendo ter agradado Masen. O casaco verde-escuro que ele usava caia com perfeição nos ombros largos e poderosos. A camisa branca semi-aberta deixava exposto alguns pelos do tórax amplo. No instante que ela abriu a porta, notou que ele exibia um brilho de admiração no verde dos olhos. E apesar de não ter comentado nada sobre sua roupa, ela sabia que aquele era um bom sinal. Com certeza.

- Gostaria de entrar por um minuto? – ela indagou, mantendo com uma das mãos a porta aberta. – Preciso pegar meu casaco.

- Claro. – ele entrou no hall atrás dela, fazendo com que o pequeno ambiente parecesse ainda mais apertado.

- Teve alguma dificuldade para encontrar o prédio? – ela perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que se dirigia ao closet para apanhar um casaco de lã.

- Não, mas achei que tivesse que brigar com alguém para achar um lugar para estacionar o carro.

Com o casaco acomodado em um dos braços, ela voltou-se para ele.  
- Se eu soubesse que estaria dirigindo, teria dito para não se aborrecer em vir ate aqui.

- Não fiquei aborrecido. Gosto de desafios.

Ao notar os olhos dele, fixos nos seus, Bella concluiu que ele não estava mais se referindo ao problema com o carro.

- Espere. – ele pediu – Deixe que eu a ajude com o casaco.

Assim que ele chegou mais perto, Bella pode sentir a deliciosa fragrância do perfume que ele usava invadir-lhe as narinas, deixando-a completamente desejosa.

- Acho melhor irmos logo. – ela sugeriu e a voz soou tremula.

Edward alisou o tecido do agasalho por sobre os ombros delicados de Bella, para deixá-lo perfeitamente ajustado.  
- Tudo bem. – ele murmurou atrás dela e por fim retirou as mãos das costas dela

Bella apanhou a bolsa que estava sobre a pequena mesa ao lado da porta. Ao saírem do flat, ela trancou a pesada porta de madeira, enquanto Edward a aguardava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Eles desceram juntos a escadaria do prédio sob a fraca luz dos corredores e Edward a guiava com as mãos apoiadas em suas costas delicadas. Bella ficou ainda mais tensa ao sentir aquele toque masculino e esforçava-se para controlar a respiração, enquanto repetia mentalmente as palavras que a amiga lhe dissera. "Você tem mais poder do que ele". Só o que ela precisava era saber como usar este poder corretamente.

***

Eles levaram dez minutos para chegar ao local onde ele havia deixado o carro. O vento frio que soprava a obrigou a cruzar os braços para se aquecer enquanto caminhava. Os saltos altos que usava não eram muito confortáveis e ela praguejou baixinho, protestando contra o insistente pedido de Rosalie para que comprasse aquele tipo de calçado. Ele agarrou com firmeza o cotovelo dela para impedir que caísse quando Bella tropeçou em uma pedra.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, são esses sapatos... não combinam muito com as ruas de Londres.

Ele direcionou o olhar para os pés femininos.  
- Mas combinam com suas pernas. – declarou Edward e o intenso verde dos olhos dele se destacava em meio à iluminação da rua.

Bella enrubesceu e desviou os olhos do rosto dele, mas ainda podia sentir os dedos fortes e pálidos sobre seu braço, enquanto se dirigiam para o carro, em silencio.  
O carro esportivo preto parecia ser veloz e perigoso. Masen segurou a porta do passageiro para que ela entrasse. Bella acomodou-se no banco de couro e enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança, observou que o veiculo era novo e provavelmente deveria ter custado muito caro. Ele posicionou-se atrás do volante e trancou as portas. Dentro do carro, Bella podia sentir a essência da loção pós-barba que ele usava.

Masen ligou a ignição e o ruído do motor soou macio, acompanhado pela musica romântica de Nina Simone que invadiu o ambiente, assim que ele ligou o som.

- Você gosta de Nina? – ele quis saber.

- Sim. – ela murmurou.  
Na verdade, era uma de suas cantoras favoritas, mas Bella não fez esse comentário. Por mais que tivessem tido intimidade total, falar sobre suas preferências musicais parecia ser pessoal demais.

Ele conduzia o carro de forma confiante e ele pode notar o quanto era habilidoso.

- Reservei uma mesa para nós em um pequeno restaurante aqui perto. A comida é ótima. Espero que esteja com fome. – ele declarou, enquanto cruzava a Holland Park Avenue.

- Estou sempre faminta. – ela falou e mordiscou o lábio inferior.

Edward deu uma risada e comentou:  
- Que bom. Gosto de mulheres que tenham apetite.

Ele estava fazendo aquele jogo de dizer coisas com "duplo sentido", pensou Bella. "Não devolva nada."  
Isso deveria ser um jantar de negócios, puro e simples. Ela não estava tomando nenhuma decisão ainda. E definitivamente não iria direto para a cama com ele, antes de conhecê-lo melhor.

***

O _"pequeno restaurante" _que ele havia escolhido era um dos mais sofisticados de Londres, Bella descobriu assim que desceu do carro.

- Reservou uma mesa aqui? Para esta noite? – ela não conseguia conter a admiração e perguntou, assim que ele saiu do veiculo. O local sugeria uma escolha para ocasiões especiais. Uma vez ela estivera ali para comemorar o casamento dos pais e eles tiveram de fazer a reserva com um mês de antecedência.

- Claro. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros – Eles tiveram uma reserva cancelada em cima da hora.

- Isso foi antes ou depois de você ter dito quem você era?

Ele colocou uma das mãos sobre as costas de Bella enquanto a conduzia ao restaurante.

Assim que Bella entrou, entregou o casaco a jovem recepcionista e eles desceram uma pequena escada que levava ao enorme salão. Durante este tempo Bella ficava se perguntando sobre os comentários que provavelmente as pessoas fariam ao vê-la ao lado de um escritor famoso.

Como será que ele se sentia realmente? Será que ele mesmo havia sido forçado a revelar-se a mídia? Ou será que o fato de ter sido o "escritor misterioso" durante muito tempo fora uma estratégia de marketing?

As mesas esculpidas em madeira de carvalho, bem como as cadeiras. Luxuosas cortinas enfeitavam as janelas do ambiente.  
Bella tentava manter-se confiante, enquanto acomodava-se na cadeira e observava a chama da vela sobre a mesa, que proporcionava uma iluminação agradável. Edward acomodou-se em seguida na cadeira em frente a ela. Bella apanhou o cardápio ao mesmo tempo em que a garçonete dava sugestões das magníficas especialidades da casa.  
Enquanto Edward prestava atenção no que a garçonete dizia, Bella aproveitou para observar as bonitas feições dele na luz do ambiente. Não era de admirar que a imprensa o perseguisse. Com o carisma de um verdadeiro astro de cinema e o ar misterioso que mantinha, quem poderia culpá-los?

Ele voltou a olhar para ela, assim que a garçonete se afastou, ainda a tempo de perceber que Bella estava observando-o. Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, mas ela forçou-se a não desviar dos olhos verdes dele.

- O que acha de fazermos o pedido primeiro para depois conversarmos sobre o tour?

As palavras dele soaram bem formais, de certo modo até abruptas, mas ele sabia que havia mexido com ele de alguma forma.

- Acho que é uma boa opção – Bella devolveu com a mesma formalidade, e não conseguiu conter um meio sorriso, quando inclinou a cabeça para estudar o cardápio.

Após ordenarem os pratos, Bella fechou o cardápio e quando a garçonete trouxe a garrafa do Chablis que Masen havia pedido, ela sorveu um gole do vinho branco e esforçou-se para não deixar que a lembrança da ultima vez em que havia compartilhado uma garrafa de vinho na presença dele a perturbasse.  
A forma como ele a olhava sobre a borda do copo fez com que Bella pressentisse que ele estava lembrando-se daquela noite também.

- Então... Por onde vamos passar durante o tour? – ela quis saber.

Edward depositou o copo de volta a mesa e exibiu um sorriso de satisfação.  
- Concordou em ir comigo?

- Eu tenho alguma escolha? – ela devolveu, sentindo-se estranhamente lisonjeada pelo claro entusiasmo na voz dele.

Ao saber que ela iria, Edward sentiu uma onda de alivio dominá-lo e isso o surpreendeu.  
Mas essa percepção não fora a única surpresa da noite.

Ele estava tratando-a de forma gentil e queria fazer com que Bella admitisse que havia muito mais entre eles de que apenas uma "relação profissional" devido ao futuro tour que fariam. Ele havia gostado de vê-la no escritório da editora durante aquela tarde e percebera o quanto ela ficara incomodada com sua presença, no momento em que se esforçara para fixar os olhos em tudo e qualquer coisa, menos no rosto dele.  
"O efeito que conseguia causar nela deveria ser muito forte.", pensou ele. Do contrario ela não ficaria tão determinada a evitá-lo.

Contudo, o fato de Bella não ficar aborrecida ao concordar em fazer o trabalho, deveria tê-lo agradado, mas em vez disso, Edward ficou intrigado.

E quando ele sorveu um gole de vinho, as lembranças daquela noite voltaram à mente dele de uma forma intensa, fazendo com que a adrenalina aumentasse e o coração batesse mais forte. Ele lembrou-se do jeito com que ela havia flertado com ele... de uma maneira doce e muito sexy. E ele queria que ela fizesse isso de novo. Então, ignorando a confusão que estava enfrentando interiormente, concentrou-se no fato de que ela iria ficar ao seu lado por mais ou menos três semanas. E Edward tinha a intenção de aproveitar a situação para tirar vantagens disso a todo o custo.

- Concordei em fazer sessões de autógrafos em Paris, Nova York, Los Angeles e por fim, em Londres. – ele fez uma pausa assim que a garçonete depositou as iguarias sobre a mesa e pegou os talheres para começar a apreciar a refeição – Tenho também outras coisas para resolver em Los Angeles, mas é só isso.

- Quando iremos partir? – ela quis saber.

- Um dia após o Natal. Deveremos estar de volta a Londres no dia 30 de janeiro.

- Mas, isso é mais do que duas semanas. E você terá apenas que... – ela fez uma pausa para contar mentalmente às cidades que ele havia mencionado – Fazer sessões de autógrafos em três cidades e algumas coisas para resolver em Londres.

Edward baixou o garfo e pegou o copo de vinho.  
- Eu sei, mas não gosto de apressar as coisas... normalmente.

Ela podia ver o divertimento nos olhos dele. O que exatamente ele tencionava fazer ao lado dela pelo resto do tempo que tivesse livre? Melhor não pensar nisso, ponderou Bella, para si mesma.

- De qualquer forma... – ele deu um sorriso provocante e depois prosseguiu: - Isso dará a você também mais tempo para fazer o meu perfil para a revista.

"Oh! Deus ele estava amando essa situação! Provavelmente achava que poderia tê-la onde e quando quisesse."

- Ah, sim... eu quase havia me esquecido disso. – ela declarou com um tom dócil – Supostamente terei que descobrir seus mais profundos e obscuros segredos, não é, Sr. Masen?

Ela ainda mantinha nos lábios aquele sorriso provocante e presunçoso.  
- Pode me chamar de Edward. Não há por que nos tratarmos como dois estranhos.

- Desculpe-me. Eu não sabia que Edward era seu verdadeiro nome.

- O sobrenome e o emprego foram as únicas mentiras que eu disse naquela noite. – E, com os olhos fixos no rosto dela, concluiu: - Caso esteja se perguntando.

- Ah... mas você é de Idaho, também? – ela quis saber.

Ele deu uma risadinha.  
- Está bem... fez uma boa observação. Eu não sou exatamente de Idaho.

- Então de onde você é? Exatamente?

Ele franziu o cenho levemente.  
- Não muito longe daqui. – Edward disse de maneira vaga.

- Hum... Você não é muito especifico, é?

Ele deu de ombros e continuou apreciando a refeição.

- Gostaria de saber por que você reservou uma suíte no hotel Ritz dando a eles um nome fantasia... – ela o olhou por um tempo e depois finalizou: - E também, por que escondeu sua verdadeira identidade por tanto tempo.

Edward ficou serio.  
- Está querendo saber por causa da sua curiosidade ou é para revelar isso posteriormente?

- "Curiosidade" da forma que você está se referindo, existe apenas nos filmes de Hollywood, Edward. Não existe esse tipo de coisa quando esta lidando com uma repórter. – ela declarou, adorando ver a forma com que ele estreitava os olhos, demonstrando indignação. Ele não precisava saber que na verdade ela estava perguntando por curiosidade pessoal em vez de ser para escrever o artigo que seria publicado na revista – Pensei que você já soubesse disso.

- Está bem. – ele depositou o garfo repleto com risoto de lagosta de volta ao prato e declarou – Resolvi manter-me escondido por tanto tempo, por que gostava de ser avaliado apenas pelo meu trabalho. Identidade não é importante.

- Você não era publicamente conhecido quando lançou o livro _O sussurro de um assassino_ – Bella disse, mencionando o primeiro livro que Masen havia escrito. – Alem do seu trabalho, pelo que mais achou que pudesse ser julgado?

- Masen é meu nome verdadeiro. – ele declarou com um tom inflexível na voz - Então, não escondi minha identidade. Apenas não quis fazer publicidade sobre a minha pessoa e sim sobre meus livros.

Ele havia dado uma boa resposta. Ela ponderou.

- Sim, mas não se escondeu a ponto de não ser encontrado? Não deveria ter deixado seu agente relatar nenhum detalhe sobre você? Em seus livros, sua biografia não é publicada, você também não comparecia a nenhum evento, recusava-se a dar entrevistas... – ela fez uma pausa, para afastar o prato a sua frente e depois continuou – E você sempre esteve um passo a frente dos repórteres. Por que simplesmente não admite que tudo isso foi uma estratégia de marketing?

- Tudo bem, se é nisso que você quer que as pessoas acreditem, vá em frente.

Nesse instante, Bella percebeu que deveria haver algo suspeito. Ele não concordaria tão facilmente assim.  
- Não foi estratégia, foi? – Ela perguntou, enquanto o estudava.

Edward não respondeu. Apenas franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Responda... – ela pediu com voz suave – Por que você se esconde, Edward? – ela suplicou, ansiosa por conhecer a verdade.

Ele sentiu-se incomodado. Talvez as próximas semanas não fossem tão fáceis como havia imaginado. O plano era seduzi-la e não ficar respondendo a perguntas que evitara a vida inteira. Não queria que esse tipo de curiosidade fosse agora tão facilmente revelar seus segredos para todo o mundo.  
Como ele fora se colocar nessa situação? E por que, sabendo o quanto ela poderia ser perigosa, ainda a desejava de forma intensa?

- Mas que "diabos" eu poderia esconder? – as palavras saíram de seus lábios, antes que Edward pudesse evitar. E ao se dar conta, tentou reparar o erro, suavizando as linhas de expressão do rosto.

- Não sei, Edward. Embora suponha que seja algo importante, já que se manteve reservado por tanto tempo. – ela murmurou.

A garçonete aproximou-se da mesa e encarregou-se de retirar os pratos que eles haviam utilizados, mas Edward não desviou os olhos do rosto de Bella. Ela baixou a cabeça e alisou o guardanapo em seu colo.  
Seria simpatia o que ele via nos olhos dela? E se fosse, por que ele teria tal sentimento? Ela não sabia nada sobre ele. Ninguém sabia. O desejo que provocara nele e o fato de ser uma "espiã profissional" eram apenas parte do problema.

O olhar que ela lhe dera demonstrava simpatia, confiança... e quase fez com que ele dissesse a verdade para Bella, mas se ele fizesse algo desse tipo, estaria "a beira da loucura" – concluiu Edward em pensamento.  
Dando um sorriso forçado, ele declarou:  
- Para alguém que supostamente não era para ser uma repórter, está se saindo muito bem.

Ela deveria tê-lo pressionado. Isso seria o que Rosalie teria feito... ou qualquer outra repórter de valor. Mas, Bella havia notado certa angustia nos olhos verdes de Masen antes que ele pudesse ter sido capaz de disfarçar... e ela não conseguiu forçar para alcançar o objetivo almejado.

- É por isso que você quer que eu faça esse trabalho? – ela indagou com cautela – Por que pensou que eu não fosse apta para fazê-lo de forma apropriada?

- Você sabe porque eu a quis para esse trabalho. – ele respondeu – E isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver com qualquer artigo que vá escrever para sua revista.

A repentina intensidade do brilho dos olhos verdes dele fez o coração de Bella bater mais rápido e um calor invadir-lhe o corpo inteiro.  
Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo-se incapaz de dizer alguma coisa.

Os lábios masculinos e sensuais curvaram-se em um sorriso, enquanto ele reclinava-se no espaldar da cadeira, demonstrando estar relaxado e seguro novamente.  
- Fico contente que estejamos nos entendendo. – ele declarou.

Sem duvida de que estivesse se sentindo bem, sua arrogância podia ser claramente percebida.  
Mas, a arrogância não parecia estar nem perto da vulnerabilidade que ela podia enxergar estampada nos olhos dele.  
Bella ainda podia sentir calafrios ao lado dele, mas já não se sentia tão temerosa.

Edward estava com o olhar fixo no rosto dela e exibia um sorriso arrogante nas bonitas feições do rosto.

Ela suspirou profundamente.  
- Tudo bem, Edward. Espero que as próximas semanas sejam bem tranqüilas e interessantes.

Ele deu um breve sorriso e alcançando a garrafa de vinho, serviu mais um pouco na taça de Bella.

- Agora sim isso é algo que eu posso comemorar. – ele ergueu a própria taça e bateu levemente contra a dela. – À nossa viagem. Creio que será fantástica.

Edward não se aproveitou muito tempo da vantagem que estava tendo com a situação e resolveu adotar uma conversa mais leve e divertida durante o jantar. E ficara claro que ele sabia bem como encantar uma mulher. Bella conseguiu ficar mais relaxada e estava gostando da atenção que ele lhe dava. Ela fez algumas perguntas sobre os livros e ele respondeu com prazer. Porem, quando perguntou de onde vinha toda a sua inspiração, Edward informou:  
- Essa é a pergunta que todos os escritores odeiam.

- Por quê? – ela indagou curiosa, ao mesmo tempo em que levava a xícara de café aos lábios.

- Ter uma boa idéia é como experimentar um bom sexo. Uma vez que consegue, você aprecia... mas se quiser aprofundar-se para entender como conseguiu, acaba estragando tudo.

Bella depositou a xícara sobre a mesa com suavidade.  
- Sei... – _O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?_ Ela pensou.

- Hei, Cinderela. – Edward cobriu a mão de Bella com a dele e pressionou-a com gentileza. – Não fique tão assustada. Só acho que deveria saber disso, se algo acontecer entre nós... e eu espero que aconteça. Mas não estou querendo dizer nada demais.

Bella piscou duas vezes, sentindo-se surpresa.  
_Por que ele achava que ele estava querendo algo mais?_

- Acho gentil de sua parte ficar preocupado, - ela declarou, retirando a mão que estava embaixo da dele – Mas sei tomar conta de mim.  
Ao menos ela estava dando o melhor de si.

***

Edward repreendia-se em pensamento. "Por que resolvera dizer aquilo?" Nunca havia sentido antes a necessidade de alertar uma mulher pela qual estivesse interessado. De fato, fora a coisa mais estúpida que ele fizera, concluiu.

Mas de alguma forma, apesar de ficar se lembrando a todo instante do fato de ela ser a repórter encarregada para relatar uma grande historia, algumas coisas não se encaixavam... Ele havia lido os comentários que ela fizera na revista sobre os livros dele. Ela era uma redatora esperta e inteligente, mas o que o surpreendera fora a profundidade de entendimento que ela demonstrava ter. Ela o havia deixado livre, quando poderia ter se aproveitado de algumas coisas que ele dissera para publicar no artigo. E Edward não conseguiu entender o por que de ela ter procedido desta maneira.

- Será que podemos esquecer o que eu disse? – Edward falou, enquanto afastava da testa alguns fios dos cabelos acobreados. Mudar de assunto agora, provavelmente era uma boa idéia, antes que ele só se complicasse ainda mais – Onde mora sua família? Irá passar o Natal com eles, eu suponho.

- Meu pai e minha mãe moram em Chiswick, no oeste de Londres. Sempre reunimos a família nesta data todos os anos.

- Você gosta disso?

- Oh, sim! – ela exclamou com entusiasmo – Eu amo essa união. Todos os meus irmãos estarão na festa com suas famílias. Será divertido.

Ele deveria ter falado sobre isso antes. Nunca a tinha visto falar tão à vontade.  
- Todos os seus irmãos? Quantos irmãos você tem?

- Quatro. Todos mais velhos do que eu. Pode acreditar, quando era pequena, sempre costumava brigar com eles. Mas é adorável vê-los agora. e as mulheres deles e as namoradas são muito simpáticas também. – ela falava com orgulho – Seth e Meg são os únicos que possuem filhos e tiveram a segunda filha, há seis meses. – em seguida ela quis saber: - O que planeja fazer no Natal?

- Hum... Eu? – ele sorveu um gole do café e relatou – provavelmente, irei fazer as malas. Partiremos no dia seguinte para Paris.

- Mas, não irá comemorar com alguém? Amigos? Família?

Ele deu de ombros.  
- Não. Apenas permanecerei no hotel.

- Mas, isso é triste. Você não pode ficar só no dia de Natal.

Talvez Bella estivesse se referindo ao fato de ela comemorar com a família em uma grande festa na casa dos pais, ou apenas fosse o efeito do vinho que a estava deixando melodramática. Mas de alguma forma, imaginá-lo sozinho na suíte do hotel parecia insuportavelmente melancólico para Bella.

- Claro que posso. Na verdade, não costumo comemorar este dia. – ele falou.

- Você é judeu ou de alguma outra religião que não acredita nesta data?

Edward deu risada.  
- Não, apenas não acho que seja uma grande coisa para mim. Nunca foi.

"E quando era criança?" ela pensou, mas resolveu não perguntar. Tinha a intuição de que ele não responderia a ela.

- Por que não comemora comigo e minha família? Meu pai e Ty sempre preparam refeições suficientes para suprir um batalhão.

- Quem é Ty?

- Um dos meus irmãos. Ele é chefe de cozinha. E não mude de assunto! Você gostaria de ir?

- Sua família não ficará incomodada se um estranho aparecer na porta em pleno dia de Natal?

- Bem, não somos exatamente "estranhos", não acha? – ela disse, devolvendo as palavras que ele mesmo dissera antes - E todos ficarão muito felizes em conhecê-lo! Meus irmãos são fãs de seu trabalho.

- Não sei...

- Por favor... – ela não sabia porque. Mas de repente, sentiu que seria muito importante que ele aceitasse.

**N/A: E aí pessoal. Não foi surpreendente o desfecho deste jantar? Na primeira vez que eu li fiquei surpresa com o convite. E no próximo cáp. veremos o que rolou no jantar.**

**Agora vamos às explicações... E peço desculpas pelo atraso.  
Mas, já ouviram falar que desgraça pouca é bobagem? Pois é, isso é realidade.**

**Minhas aulas na facul voltaram e, para animar ainda mais, tive que começar o meu projeto de conclusão em meu curso técnico. O que sugou meu tempo. Agora, para coroar eu passei mal na terça-feira e segundo o medico eu estou com pressão alta e enxaqueca.  
Minha mãe surtou de vez, afinal aqui em casa somos muito chegadas ao natureba e politicamente saudável o que faz a pressão alta ser algo altamente inesperado, e a enxaqueca apenas agravou o desespero dela. Resultado? Ela está me cercando e controlando meu tempo acordada e na internet além do necessário para o trabalho, facul e curso. **_**[Ela é muito louca, afinal eu já tenho dezenove anos, mas eu a respeito demais para desobedecê-la e sei que ela só quer o meu bem.]  
**_**Portanto, é possível que os caps. passem a demorar ainda mais, mas farei o possível para que isso não aconteça.  
Espero que me compreendam.**

_**Respondendo a reviews:**_

_**Ely Sandes: **_Realmente este tipo de sorte parece não ser para todas. Só espero que mesmo não podendo ter o Ed, existam por ai homens que cheguem perto.

_**IsabellaPC: **_A Bella é problemática, mas como eu disse antes existe um motivo para isso, embora ela exagere bastante. E realmente faltou pouco para ela se demitir, mas ela deve ter lembrado da hipoteca.

_**Acdy-chan: **_Para o cáp. anterior a culpa foi inteiramente do fanfiction, mas desta vez foi minha. Dou minha palavra de que farei o possível para atualizar rápido, mas se isso não acontecer, espero que continue a acompanhar.

**É só. Até o próximo cáp.  
Acsa Black.**


	9. CAPITULO OITO

**CAPITULO OITO**

Edward Masen olhava através do pára-brisa de seu Aston Martin assim que estacionou na Rua Chiswick.  
O ronco macio do motor era acompanhado pelo barulho dos dedos, tamborilando sobre o volante.

Porque "diabos" ele havia aceitado passar o Natal na casa de Bella?  
Ela havia olhado para Edward com aqueles irresistíveis olhos chocolates e dito o quanto isso seria significativo para ela e ele caíra na "armadilha" sem nem mesmo ter se dado conta.

Quando a trouxera de volta ao flat após o jantar, a docilidade que vira nos olhos dela, o rubor entusiasmado que coloria seu rosto delicado quando ela insistira para que ele fosse, provocou em Edward lembranças da noite em que fizeram amor. E naquele momento ele teve vontade de beijá-la mais forte e intensamente, mas conseguiu manter o desejo... apenas para provar que podia se controlar.

Não teve mais contato com ela durante quatro dias após a noite em que foram ao restaurante. Por diversas vezes teve vontade de pegar o telefone e ligar para Bella, mas sua equipe do _Dark Night _estava cuidando dos detalhes do tour do livro com a costumeira eficiência, então ele não teria uma boa desculpa para dar a Bella, se resolvesse falar com ela ao telefone.

Edward girou a chave e desligou o carro, mantendo os olhos fixos na casa a sua frente.  
Apanhou em um dos bolsos da jaqueta o papel que Bella havia lhe dado com o endereço e conferiu para ver se estava certo. E ao olhar de novo para a residência, começou a tamborilar os dedos no volante novamente. As luzes que enfeitavam uma enorme arvore de Natal podiam ser vistas pelo vão de uma ampla janela no andar térreo da casa. Ainda eram cinco horas da tarde, mas já estava bem escuro.  
A iluminação que vinha da rua iluminava a entrada da casa e fazia que as luzes coloridas no interior da residência parecem ainda mais encantadoras.

Edward meneou a cabeça e tentou ignorar o cenário belo e romântico.  
_Mas que "diabos" ele estava fazendo ali? _Não era para ele estar envolvido com toda essa festa de uma "grande família feliz". Isso não fazia parte de sua natureza. Edward não se socializava com a família das mulheres com quem dormia... ou estava prestes a dormir. Isso não era certo.  
Ele deveria dar meia volta com o carro agora mesmo e retornar ao hotel. Mas apesar de pensar assim, ele não iria embora... Havia passado o dia inteiro pensando em vê-la naquela noite.

Edward começou a ficar inseguro.  
"Decida-se Masen! Vai ou fica?"

Ele alcançou no banco de passageiro o ramalhete de flores e a garrafa do uísque escocês que comprara no dia anterior e desceu do veiculo.

Enquanto caminhava na direção da casa, o atrito de suas botas fazia um atrito suave no asfalto da rua. Ele subiu os poucos degraus da escadaria principal e parou em frente à porta. Espiou através da janela ao lado, mas não conseguiu ver nada por causa da enorme arvore que atrapalhava a visão. Ao contemplar o botão da campainha, a memória de uma noite de verão, há muitos anos atrás voltou a sua mente.

Jessica Stanley era o nome dela. Uma das animadoras de torcida do colégio Maount Jeferson. O amor de sua vida quando ele era um adolescente e enfrentava os conflitos de seus estúpidos 15 anos. Certo dia, ela deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos acobreados dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Eu te amo, Edward." Ele achou que fosse o Rei do mundo. Jessica queria que ele fosse conhecer sua família. Ela o amava, certo? Por que ele não deveria ir? Ela não poderia concordar em ir ao baile do colégio com Edward sem que ele conhecesse os pais dela, não era mesmo? Então, ele produziu-se com uma bonita roupa, gastou seus últimos cinco dólares para comprar um ramalhete de flores e foi até a casa dela. Ao chegar, o pai de Jessica abriu a porta. Mas, no instante que o homem viu Edward, lançou-lhe um significativo olhar de desprezo e Edward percebeu que não iria levar Jessica ao baile... ou a nenhum outro lugar.

Edward percorreu os dedos pelo cabelo e resolveu não pensar sobre o assunto. Ele precisava esquecer essas desagradáveis lembranças da adolescência.

E por que ele estava tão aborrecido? O que acontecera não fora tão ruim assim... ao menos ele nunca havia dito a Jessica que a amava. E quando ela lhe deu um fora no dia seguinte, na cafeteria da escola, ele havia se sentido aliviado por não ter cometido o erro de dizer que a amava. E a partir daquele momento, Edward prometera a si mesmo que nunca diria "eu te amo" a mulher alguma. Eram apenas palavras... insignificantes e vazias. Jessica... e sua própria mãe... haviam mostrado isso a ele.

Mas Edward não era mais aquele adolescente. Ele havia transformado a sua vida e conseguido alcançar o sucesso. Podia fazer o que quisesse, quando desejasse e se isso significasse dormir com Isabella Swan, então ele o faria... sem se importar com o que a família dela iria pensar.

Respirou fundo e pressionou o botão da campainha. Mas assim que viu através do vidro fosco da porta a sombra de uma pessoa se aproximando, sentiu o corpo ficar tenso.

- Meu Deus! Você deve ser o escritor de que há algum tempo Bella vem nos falando. – os amáveis olhos castanhos da simpática mulher brilharam ao ver o rosto de Edward, enquanto ela segurava a porta aberta – Entre! – ela o convidou, animada.

Ele entrou no hall e a mulher ofereceu-se para pegar a jaqueta que ele usava.

Antes de entregar o agasalho a ela, Edward declarou:  
- São para você – entregou a ela os presentes e acrescentou em seguida, dando um sorriso tímido: - Feliz Natal.

A mulher deu-lhe um largo sorriso e Edward observou o quanto ela era bonita e também como lhe parecia familiar. Deveria ser a mãe de Bella – pensou ele.

- Adorei as flores. – ela declarou enquanto inclinava-se para sentir a deliciosa fragrância e olhando para o rotulo da garrafa, informou: - Com certeza Charlie irá apreciar este uísque!

- Renné, mulher, onde você guardou as travessas?

A mulher ficou sem graça.  
- Esse homem tem bons ouvidos! – ela sussurrou para Edward – Pena que nunca aprendeu a usar direito! – ela deu uma piscadela para Edward e avisou em tom sonoro: - As travessas estão onde eu as guardei. Onde mais estariam? – e, voltando a atenção para Edward, convidou: - Vamos até a sala, Bella e os outros estão aguardando. Ela ficará muito feliz em vê-lo.

O delicioso aroma das iguarias típicas da ceia de Natal pairava no ar.

- A propósito, sou Renné – ela declarou enquanto o acompanhava até a sala – mãe de Bella.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e falou:  
- É realmente um prazer conhecê-la, senhora. Eu sou Masen, Edward Masen.

Ela parou de caminhar e afastou uma mecha de cabelos que lhe caia sobre a testa. Depois, olhou para ele e dando risada, comentou:  
- Nossa! Não precisa me chamar de "senhora"... faz com que eu me sinta cem anos mais velha.

- Posso assegurar-lhe de que não parece. – ele falou sem pensar duas vezes. A mãe de Bella realmente parecia muito jovem.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e analisou as feições dele.  
- Você é muito bonito. E charmoso também... Aposto que sabe usar essas qualidades. Bella comentou que você ira levá-la para fazer uma viagem amanhã.

- Ah... sim. – ele deu uma pausa e sentiu necessidade de justificar-se: - Iremos realizar o tour do livro e Bella fará a reportagem.

- Parecesse interessante.

Foi tudo o que Renné declarou, mas Edward podia jurar que ela lhe dera um olhar significativo antes de abria a porta da sala de estar.

Edward hesitou por um momento e ficou encostado no vão da porta.

- Bella, querida, seu convidado está aqui. – Renné declarou e saiu da frente dele.

Num rápido movimento, ela ergueu-se do sofá, enquanto fixava os olhos no rosto de Edward. Sentiu o ar faltar ao contemplá-lo. Ele estava tão atraente e encantador quanto ela se lembrava.

- Meu Deus! – Bella ouvia sua cunhada, Jacie, sussurrar ao lado dela – Rosalie estava certa... ele é ainda mais bonito, pessoalmente.

Bella sentiu seu rosto aquecido enquanto cruzava a sala.

O murmúrio no ambiente foi cessando, ao mesmo tempo em que um incômodo silencio começava a pairar no ar.

- Edward. – ela disse, ainda com a respiração acelerada. – Estou tão feliz que tenha vindo! Pensei que você talvez pudesse desistir da idéia.

Ela passara o dia todo aguardando e a cada vez que tocavam a campainha, sentia o coração dar verdadeiros saltos.

Edward dirigiu o olhar para os familiares dela e Bella notou que ele estava tenso.

- Eu disse que viria.

Nesse instante o pai dela gritou novamente da cozinha, chamando pela esposa.  
Renné tocou de leve em um dos braços de Edward e declarou:  
- Vou deixá-lo na companhia de Bella. Preciso ajudar Charlie.

Ele assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.  
- Ah. Sim. Obrigado.

Renné piscou de uma forma significativa para Bella, antes de rumar para a cozinha.  
_O que teria sido esse sinal?_

- Acho melhor eu apresentá-lo a minha família.

Edward voltou a ficar tenso, mas assentiu com a cabeça:  
- Claro.

- Não precisa fazer apresentações. – o irmão Seth declarou atrás dela. Bella tinha ficado tão entretida com Edward que nem mesmo notou que Seth havia se aproximado deles, carregando a pequena filha Sofia nos braços. - Sou Seth, o irmão mais bonito de Bella. – ele disse em tom zombeteiro e estendeu uma das mãos para cumprimentá-lo.

Edward deu-lhe um breve aperto de mãos e declarou:  
- Edward Masen.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Masen. Nem mesmo acredito está bem aqui nesta sala de estar! Já li todos os seus livros! – Seth exclamou enquanto embalava a pequena Sofia, que pela primeira vez lançava um olhar curioso a Edward.

Edward sentiu seus ombros ficarem um pouco mais relaxados.  
- É sempre bom conhecer um fã. – ele devolveu agradecido.

- E você deve ter muitos fãs! Possui um grande talento.

Bella deu um discreto suspiro de alivio. O irmão sempre fora muito descontraído e conseguira encantar a todos com sua simpatia. O pai não se cansava de dizer isso, também. Se alguém ali fosse indicado para fazer Edward sentir-se mais a vontade, seria Seth.

- Bem vendo como Bella "perdeu a fala"... irei apresentá-lo aos outros. – Seth falou a Edward e piscou para a irmã – Contudo, estou surpreso, pois durante a tarde toda ela não parava de falar sobre você.

- Ah é? – Edward indagou em um tom divertido, enquanto voltava à atenção para ela. O intenso brilho dos olhos verdes fez Bella enrubescer.

- Nã... Não é verdade. – ela gaguejou.

- Ah, fique quieta Bella, e vá buscar uma bebida para o nosso convidado vip. – o irmão sugeriu e comentou com Edward – Meu irmão Ty sabe preparar um ótimo drinque. Acho que irá gostar.

- Ótimo! – Edward agradeceu, ainda com os olhos fixos nos de Bella.

Ela rumou para a cozinha enquanto Seth o apresentava aos outros.

***

- Tenho que lhe dizer Edward, você foi um grande progresso se comparado a Mike.

- Quem? – Edward animou-se ao ouvir o casual comentário de Jacob, que estava sentado à sua esquerda e era... se ele bem se lembrava... o caçula dos irmãos homens de Bella.

Enquanto devorava a refeição que estava no prato, Edward observava admirado a animação dos familiares dela.  
Havia levado mais de meia hora para que todos ficassem reunidos na enorme mesa da cozinha. Era fascinante observar os Swan. Nunca havia ocorrido a ele que pudesse apreciar tanto uma família reunida. Durante aquele tempo, Edward se divertiu ao ver Bella ficar embaraçada com as provocações dos irmãos mais velhos... e devolver da melhor forma que podida. Ele agora começava a entender o motivo de ela ter respostas tão irônicas, apesar de só fazer isso em algumas ocasiões.

A família havia feito algumas perguntas a ele sobre seu trabalho e o ultimo livro que escrevera. Mas a maior parte das conversas prosseguiu sem que o mencionassem, o que fez com que Edward, por sua vez ficasse grato. Na verdade, a deliciosa refeição que estava apreciando e o fato de um dos joelhos de Bella estar encostando-se a sua perna, fazia-o sentir-se ainda mais agradecido.

Bella ficou tensa no momento em que o irmão voltara a falar de Mike.

- Mike, o Rato. É a ele que eu estava me referindo, Edward. – Jacob esclareceu e depois prosseguiu: - Era um completo idiota e...

- Fique quieto, Jacob! – Bella interrompeu, lançando um olhar feroz ao irmão – Edward não está nem um pouco interessado!

- Para dizer a verdade, eu estou. – Edward declarou de imediato.

- Você já esqueceu aquele idiota, não é? – Jacob indagou e Edward pode perceber certa preocupação no tom de voz dele – Espero que tenha esquecido... depois do que ele fez...

Agora Edward estava realmente interessado. Quem seria esse idiota?

- Pare com isso! – protestou Bella.

- Não, não pare, Jacob. - pediu Edward, começando a ficar irritado. O que aquele cara teria feito?

- Não se atreva a dizer mais nada, Jacob. – Bella censurou o irmão, elevando o tom de voz – Não é do interesse dele.

Edward ficou intrigado. Ela parecia tão assustada e embaraçada, que ele queria saber quem a havia machucado e de que forma.

- O que está acontecendo ai?

Todos ficaram em silencio ao ouvir a voz de Charlie, o pai de Bella.

- Não permitirei que você eleve a voz para o nosso convidado, Isabella. – ele censurou, lançando um olhar severo a filha.

- Mas eu não estava gritando com Edward – ela justificou – Estava gritando com Jacob.

Charlie olhou para o filho.  
- E que motivo ela teve para gritar com você, Jacob Patrick?

Aborrecido, Jacob deu um longo suspiro.  
- Só disse que Edward foi um grande progresso em relação a Mike e Bella intrometeu-se na conversa.

- Não é verdade. – ela protestou e a voz saiu aguda.

- É sim.

- Parem! Acho bom os dois ficarem calados, antes que nos causem uma indigestão!

Bella nunca pensou que ficaria tão aborrecida em sua vida. É verdade que talvez o dia em que Edward a encontrara em sua banheira fora pior, mas não tanto. Ela esperou até que o calor que enrubescia seu rosto diminuísse um pouco e, só depois, terminou de comer o pedaço de peru que estava no garfo. Ela ficara chateada com o irmão, mas o que mais a intrigara era o comportamento de Edward.  
Por que ele queria saber sobre Mike?

- Acho que devemos falar sobre esse tal de Mike.

Bella deixou o garfo cair sobre o prato ao ouvir o que Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, Bella virou-se para ele e viu que ele olhava para os olhos dela.

- Não precisamos falar sobre isso. – ela sussurrou de volta. – Não é importante.

- Eu acho que é. – ele insistiu.

- Edward ainda não nos contou nada sobre você. De que parte da America você é?

Bella sentiu um enorme alivio ao ouvir a pergunta da mãe e ver que ele desviou os olhos dela para dar atenção a Renné.

- Perdão, senhora? – ele indagou, com a voz não tão calma.

- Pode me chamar de Renné. – a mãe de Bella declarou, do lado oposto da mesa – Perguntei de que lugar da America você veio. Seus livros nunca relatam isso.

- Tenho um apartamento em Manhattan – ele respondeu.

- Charlie e eu comemoramos nossos 20 anos de casados em Manhattan, é um lugar adorável. Sua família é de lá também? – Renné indagou com suavidade no tom de voz, obviamente para moderar a tensão que via em Edward.

Bella sabia que deveria intervir. Eles não eram um casal, então não tinha sentido a mãe dela ficar enchendo Edward com perguntas. Porem, curiosidade era uma das características mais fortes de Renné e ela tinha feito a mesma pergunta que Bella quando o conhecera, mas Edward ainda não havia dado uma resposta clara.

- Eu não... – Edward deu uma pausa e engoliu a saliva. Depois baixando os cílios, fixou os olhos no próprio prato e em seguida quando encontrou o olhar atento de Renné, revelou – Não tenho família...

- Nenhum parente? – a mãe de Bella perguntou, espantada – Mas isso é terrível!

- Não, não é. – falou Edward – Não preciso deles.

- Mas, é claro que precisa. – Renné observou – Todos precisam de...

- Renné, pare de atormentar o rapaz! – o pai de Bella interferiu, ao tempo em que cobria uma das mãos da esposa – Está claro que ele não quer falar sobre isso. Respeite a vontade dele.

A mãe de Bella voltou a olhar para Edward e os olhos castanhos expressavam arrependimento.  
- Desculpe-me. Tenho o péssimo habito de sondar onde não devo.

- Sem problemas. – Edward esforçou-se para manter um tom gentil na voz.

Charlie iniciou uma conversa animada sobre um time de futebol local e os irmãos de Bella começaram a falar sobre também, mudando o clima do ambiente.

Edward deu um suspiro alto e profundo.

- Você está bem? – Bella perguntou, amável, enquanto cobria uma de suas mãos sobre a mesa.

Ele sentiu o toque da pele macia e acolhedora, ao mesmo tempo em que virou o rosto para encará-la. O que seria essa compaixão que ele via nos olhos dela? Sentindo-se desconfortável, ele recolheu a mão que Bella cobria.

- Claro que sim. Por que não estaria?

- Por nada... – ela declarou por fim, mas o olhar de preocupação ainda podia ser visto em seus olhos.

*

- Fiquei muito feliz que tenha vindo, Edward. – Bella declarou sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava as mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça.

Ele puxou o zíper da jaqueta e declarou:  
- Agradeça sua mãe e seu pai novamente. Apreciei muito esta noite.

Bella não estava muito convencida disso, Edward havia ficado um pouco constrangido desde o momento em que a mãe dela havia lhe perguntado sobre a família dele. Mas de qualquer maneira, ela sorriu novamente e falou:  
- Pode deixar, eu farei isso.

Edward alcançou a porta da entrada e a abriu. Quando saíram da casa, Bella estremeceu ao sentir o ar gelado da noite.  
Ela estava esperando que ele descesse os degraus da entrada, mas Edward hesitou por um momento e perdeu o olhar na escuridão da noite. Depois, enlaçou o braço direito dela e ambos desceram os poucos degraus que levavam a rua. Bella estava com o olhar fixo no rosto dele, sentindo-se emocionada.

Ela estacou frente a ele com o rosto completamente corado, mas Edward não havia dito nenhuma palavra. Ele, então, a envolveu com os braços e as mãos deslizaram sobre suas costas a respiração dele se misturava ao ar frio da noite. Ela podia senti-lo forte e poderoso contra seu corpo.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? – ele perguntou e Bella pode sentir seu hálito quente no ouvido. - Uma coisa que estou querendo fazer desde o instante em que cheguei aqui.

- Sim... – ela declarou, sentindo um calafrio percorrer seu corpo inteiro. Já não sabia mais se seria devido ao frio ou ao olhar sedutor dele.

Ele roçou os lábios contra os dela e pediu:  
- Você poderia colocar suas mãos em volta do meu pescoço, para podermos fazer isso direito?

- Tudo bem...- ela sussurrou e enlaçou o pescoço dele, sentindo a maciez dos cabelos acobreados da nuca masculina.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, de forma carinhosa e intensa. Fora muito diferente da primeira vez em que se beijaram. Agora ele lhe dava um beijo acalorado, mas comportado, controlando o forte desejo que sentia. A aspereza da barba que começava a despontar tocava a face delicada de Bella e ela sentia o calor da pele quente e provocante. Percebeu quando o corpo de estremeceu, quando ela percorreu os dedos pelos cabelos escuros e espessos.

Edward afastou-se um pouco e murmurou contra os lábios dela.  
- Feliz Natal Cinderela. – ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e ainda segurando-a, deu um passo para trás, afastando-se lentamente.

- É melhor você entrar, antes que fique resfriada. – Edward declarou e sorriu para ela – Não quero que perca a viagem de amanhã.

Bella o viu caminhar em direção ao carro e deu um forte suspiro.  
Após essa noite, ela teria muito em que pensar.

**N/A: Eu não sei o motivo ao certo, mas amo o fim deste cáp. o momento deles acaba sendo fofo e a preocupação do Edward também, apesar de ter um motivo pervertido.**

**Bem, postar esse cáp. foi difícil com minhas novas "condições", mas eu consegui (Ainda bem!) e pretendo continuar conseguindo, apesar de não conseguir prever datas. Não abandonem a fic, por favor.**

**Ah! Mas, eu estou imensamente feliz porque minha amiga Line Black conseguiu voltar a postar. Então em um momento totalmente propaganda e digo para que vocês dêem uma olhadinha básica em Inesperado (http: // www. fanfiction. net / s/ 4917050/ 1/ INESPERADO) **_[retirem os espaços]_  
**Tenho certeza que vocês vão amar.**

**Agora vamos ao que interessa...**

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Aninha Flavia: **__Você com certeza mereceu o cap., eu já estava pensando que ninguém iria descobrir quando vi seu review. Espero que tenha gostado desse cáp também._

_**Acdy-chan: **__Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap. E quanto à família da Bella, eu mantive basicamente da mesma maneira que é a original do livro porque achei que seria diferente e justifica o impacto na historia do Edward, que vocês logo conhecerão completamente {talvez não tão logo). Porque nesta fic Edward Masen também tem seus traumas. Espero que continue gostando._

_**Juliawill: **__Finalmente eu atualizei. Espero que tenha gostado do cap._

**Bem, eu fico por aqui,  
Bjinhos, Acsa Black**


	10. AVISO

**N/A: Oi pessoal. Eu sei que deveria ter postado um novo cap, mas isso não vai rolar por enquanto.**

**Começando pelo inicio, eu sei que não dei essa informação antes, mas eu sou prima da Line Black, por isso vocês provavelmente encontrarão algo parecido na fic dela.  
Nessa madrugada do dia 8/3, nosso tio faleceu, foi um tanto repentino e todos ainda estamos tentando assimilar. Afinal, no dia em que o medico ligou para minha tia para avisar da internação, ele estava bem e planejando fugir do hospital e no dia seguinte ele foi entubado e induzido ao coma, foi a semana mais tensa de nossas.  
Ele tinha apenas 26 anos e era a alegria da familia, na verdade, a alegria de todos, por isso a dor tem sido muito grande. Falo isso como uma das sobrinhas que nem era tão proxima, só posso imaginar o sofrimento da Line que foi criado como irmã dele e que agora está com a responsabilidade de cuidar de suas mães de criação.**

**Bem, chega disso agora. Eu só queria mesmo justificar a inevitavel demora para o proximo cap.**

**Até o proximo cáp.**

**Acsa Black**


	11. CAPITLO NOVE

**CAPITULO NOVE**

- Sua passagem foi alterada, madame Swan.

- Mas não pode ser... – disse Bella ao inspetor de passagens áreas.

- Posso lhe assegurar que sim. – o atendente com um forte sotaque francês insistiu e depois lhe entregando o novo bilhete, declarou: - A primeira classe fica à sua direita.

Bella arrastou a mala de viagem com uma das mãos e na outra segurava o bilhete, sentindo-se desorientada. Após uma longa noite de insônia, havia passado as ultimas duas horas fazendo e desfazendo a mala.  
O que ele deveria levar? Por que não possuía nenhuma roupa decente? O que exatamente diria a Edward após o beijo que eles compartilharam na entrada de sua casa, na noite anterior? E agora isso...

Por que o bilhete havia sido substituído? Deveria tratar-se de algum engano. Dansworth nunca lhe patrocinaria um bilhete de primeira classe. Sua editora já havia lhe dado as instruções sobre as responsabilidades que ela teria com a revista. E uma delas fora: - Você está indo para cobrir uma matéria, Bella, não é uma viagem de férias, então mantenha as despesas da forma mais econômica que puder.

Ela aproximou-se da enorme porta dupla da primeira classe, se sentindo como uma intrusa. Para sua surpresa, a mulher uniformizada que estava parada próxima a porta, deixou-a entrar sem esboçar nenhum protesto.

Os olhos chocolate dela depararam-se de imediato com os expressivos olhos de Edward. Ele estava sentado em uma das poltronas de couro, conversando com uma mulher baixa e elegante, Edward acenou para Bella com uma das mãos e ergueu-se da poltrona, deu alguns passos na direção dela.

- Oi. – ele a cumprimentou ao aproximar-se.

O olhar dela direcionou-se para os lábios dele e Bella vislumbrou o sorriso desinibido que ele lhe dava. Mas logo ela voltou à atenção para o rosto de Edward.

Ele apanhou a mala que ela trazia consigo e apontando com o dedo indicador para sua acompanhante, informou:  
- Quero apresentá-la a Alice. Ela é da equipe do _Dark Night_.

No instante em que Bella olhou para a mulher, esforçou-se para ignorar a onda de ciúmes que a invadiu. Ela tocou em um dos braços dele e avisou:  
- Acho que está havendo algum engano. Eu não deveria estar aqui. O bilhete que a revista comprou era para a classe econômica.

- Eu troquei o seu bilhete.

- Você... – Bella ficou atônita – Mas, a revista nunca irá concordar em pagar isso.

- Não, querida. Eu comprei para você.

E, colocando uma das mãos sobre as costas dela, ele a impulsionou, induzindo-a a sentar-se em uma das poltronas, antes que ela pudesse protestar novamente.  
A mulher morena e esbelta que acompanhava Edward estendeu uma das mãos para cumprimentá-la, assim que ele as apresentou.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella – ela declarou – Nossa equipe nem acreditou quando soube que Edward havia concordado em levar uma jornalista para nos acompanhar. Se precisar de algo durante a viagem é só me avisar.

Bella desejou detestar aquela mulher, mas o olhar que ela lhe dava, fazia com que isso fosse impossível.

- Obrigada.

- Edward me falou que irá ficar no apartamento dele em Paris e também no de Nova York.

- Eu... – Bella hesitou por um instante – Acho que esse foi o combinado.

O que será que Edward e Alice haviam conversado antes de ela chegar?

- Vou buscar um café para você. – Edward declarou a Bella, que focou observando-o se afastar.

Em seguida ela acomodou-se ao lado de Alice.

- Então... há quanto tempo Edward e você são amigos? – Alice perguntou, dando um sorriso.

- Nós não somos... – Bella disse num impulso e depois esclareceu: - Não muito, nos conhecemos há pouco tempo.

- Ah... desculpe. Eu pensei que... – Alice hesitou – Da forma com que Edward fala de você, pensei que fossem grandes amigos. Ele tem tanto cuidado com a repercussão de sua vida particular que logo achei que deveria conhecê-lo muito bem para confiar em você... para que escreva o artigo para a revista, quero dizer.

- Não sei por que ele me escolheu – declarou Bella, sem olhar diretamente para os olhos da outra mulher – Na verdade, somo dois estranhos.

Ao menos, a última coisa que ela falara era verdade. Bella não sabia muito sobre ele... a não ser como era incrível na cama.

- Opa!

Bella ergueu os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Edward. Ele depositou o copo de cappuccino na bandeja frente a ela e declarou:  
- Achei que tivéssemos concordado com a idéia de que não somos dois estranhos.

Ele acomodou-se na poltrona em frente à dela e cruzou as pernas, fazendo com que os pés quase a tocassem. Ele parecia estar confiante e seguro e o brilho divertido que expressava nos olhos verdes fez com que Bella começasse a sentir um intenso calor subindo por seu corpo.  
Por Deus, o que ele teria dito a Alice? Seria possível Bella sentir-se ainda mais embaraçada?

"Por favor, não diga mais nada a ela." Bella pensava e ao mesmo tempo fixava o olhar nos olhos dele, como se Edward pudesse ouvir seu pensamento. **_[N/A: Só o Ed da Meyer que pode Bellinha...]_**

Ele franziu o cenho e ainda mostrava-se divertido. Era obvio que não poderia saber o que ela estava querendo dizer com aquele olhar, mas será que estava se divertindo ao vê-la tão embaraçada? Bella pensava, irritada.

- Bella convidou-me para passar o Natal com ela e a família, ontem. Gostei muito de conhecê-los e me diverti bastante. Especialmente na despedida... – ele acrescentou e piscou para Bella.

"Eu não deveria tê-lo beijado ontem" - pensou, aborrecida. Nesse exato momento, Bella queria erguer o copo de cappuccino e atirar bem na direção dele.

- Então vocês são amigos. – falou Alice com gentileza – Isso é fabuloso. A amizade entre vocês irá acrescentar uma nova dimensão ao artigo.

"Não exatamente" – pensou Bella.

***

- Anime-se. Cinderela – Edward sussurrou no ouvido de Bella, enquanto repousava uma das mãos sobre o ombro dela. Enquanto subiam a rampa da plataforma de Euro Star.

Bella ficou tensa e afastando a mão dele, ela declarou:  
- Alice saberá que nós... – Como ela poderia dizer? – somos íntimos...

- Sim, e qual é o problema? – ele indagou com tranqüilidade, enlaçando-a pela cintura enquanto caminhavam – Alice não irá se importar.

- Talvez não. Mas eu irei! Isso não é nada profissional, você não acha? – Bella virou o rosto para encará-lo – E eu não queria que você trocasse o meu bilhete. Foi generoso da sua parte, porém não muito apropriado.

- Acha que não foi apropriado? – ele indagou co tom zombeteiro e acrescentou – Pois eu não acho. Não depois do beijo que compartilhamos ontem.

- Será que poderia simplesmente esquecer o beijo?

- Desculpe, mas não poderei. – Edward disse, dando um largo sorriso – É difícil de ser esquecido. Assim como outras coisas que aconteceram...

"Infelizmente, ela estava achando o mesmo."

- Será que você poderia se afastar um pouco de mim? – ela pediu, sentindo-se incomodada até por ter de encará-lo.

- Está certo, Cinderela. – ele declarou, mas o brilho divertido que exibia nos olhos até aquele momento desapareceu – Mas, eu não irei esquecer-me daquele beijo... ou de qualquer outra coisa.

- Está bem. – ela declarou, sabendo que também não iria esquecer-se de nada do que acontecera entre eles. Em seguida ela baixou os cílios, sentindo-se incomodada – Edward, será que poderia afastar-se um pouco de mim? – Bella pediu com voz embargada.

Ele não respondeu, apenas retirou a mão que mantinha na cintura dela e continuou caminhando a seu lado.

Algum tempo depois, eles se encontravam no trem-bala que saia ao sul de Londres com destino a Paris.  
Ela remexeu-se no assento, enquanto Edward conversava com Alice sobre o tour do livro.

Bella estava decidida a manter certa distancia dele e não permitir que encostasse-se a ela novamente.  
Quando chagaram a Paris dirigiram-se para a plataforma Gare Du Nord. Alice despediu-se enquanto esperava um taxi, deu um rápido abraço em Bella e entregou-lhe seu cartão pessoal. Por mais que ela quisesse pensar de forma negativa em Alice durante o trajeto, não podia negar para si mesma que gostara da companhia dela. Era uma mulher muito eficiente e também bastante simpática.

Logo que Alice partiu, Bella esperou que Edward voltasse a provocá-la com seu charme novamente e ela sabia que se ele persistisse, não conseguiria evitá-lo por muito tempo.  
"Como é possível resistir ao irresistível?", ela se perguntava. E de qualquer forma, começava a ter certeza de que evitá-lo não era bem o que desejava.

Mas, para sua surpresa, Edward manteve-se distante. Não houve mais referencias "àquele beijo" ou "àquela noite" durante o trajeto de taxi. Ele estava sendo gentil, mas reservado, apenas perguntava-lhe o quanto ela sabia sobre Paris, alem de contar a ela como fora o ano que ele vivera ali, após a publicação do seu primeiro livro. Apesar de Bella morar no país vizinho, não falava francês, Edward, por sua vez, era bem fluente, o que a deixou admirada.

Ao chegarem ao apartamento dele, Bella ficou encantada. O lugar era extremamente luxuoso, com uma elegância que ela só vira antes em paginas de revistas de decoração.

Ele a conduziu até um dos quartos de hospedes, e deixou Bella a vontade, explicando-lhe que teria de fazer algumas ligações. Bella ouviu-o se afastar e deu um longo suspiro, enquanto caía pesadamente na enorme cama, sentindo o cansaço dominá-la. O colchão macio e a primorosa cabeceira da cama toda esculpida, faziam-na sentir-se como uma verdadeira princesa de contos de fada. Bella girou a cabeça na direção da janela e observou o lindo pôr-do-sol daquela tarde.

Quando ergueu-se da cama, dirigiu-se a janela a fim de apreciar melhor a vista. Notou um casal sentado em um banco embaixo da sombra de uma arvore. Enquanto conversavam, o homem enlaçou os ombros da mulher, fazendo com que ficassem mais próximos e protegidos do intenso frio. Bella deu um suspiro ao contemplar a cena romântica e um nó de angustia se formou em sua garganta.  
O romance que a linda cidade sugeria, começava a deixá-la fascinada e ao mesmo tempo incomodada.

Edward a observava da porta do quarto e viu quando ela deu um longo suspiro, deslocada, de certa forma. Mesmo sabendo disso, ele forçou-se a não se aproximar dela. Não sabia se poderia se controlar. Desde a noite em que fizeram amor na suíte do hotel Ritz, o desejo louco que sentia por ela não diminuíra nem um pouco. A singular combinação de confiança e incerteza que ela exibia o cativava. Ele observava o perfil dela agora, iluminado pelos fracos raios de sol que entravam pela janela do quarto.

Ela havia praticamente implorado para que ele parasse de pressioná-la quando chegaram a Paris e Edward respeitou esse pedido. Percebeu como estava embaraçada e percebeu a insegurança na voz de Bella. Então resolveu se distanciar um pouco e dar espaço a ela.  
Mas da maneira apaixonada com que o beijara no dia anterior, Edward sabia que ela não queria evitá-lo de verdade. Contudo, por que a paciência e a segurança que ele costumava ter haviam sumido completamente com essa mulher?

Bella deu um suspiro e quando girou o corpo, ficou tensa ao vê-lo recostado no batente da porta.

- O que acha de irmos a um restaurante aqui perto? – ele indagou tranqüilo.

- Esta bem. – Bella respondeu e em seguida olhou para seu relógio de pulso – Mas são quatro da tarde... já está faminto?

"Muito" ele pensou, mas não disse. Na verdade, não estava pensando em comida.

- Podemos fazer uma caminhada antes, se quiser. – ele não poderia ficar no apartamento com ela por muito mais tempo alem do necessário. Afinal, não era nenhum santo.

- Ótimo. – ela concordou, mas não pareceu muito entusiasmada – Apenas irei desfazer minha mala. É rápido.

Edward assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e foi para a sala de estar. Em seguida, começou a colocar lenha na lareira. Não tinha duvidas de que não conseguiria dormir naquela noite.

***

O restaurante era sofisticado e Bella achou o lugar muito romântico.

Edward traduziu o cardápio e fez o pedido para os dois. Poucos minutos depois, a garçonete servia-lhes uma garrafa de vinho, uma cesta com pães frescos e duas tigelas de sopa.

- Por que não me conta sobre aquele cara, o Mike? – Edward quis saber, enquanto erguia a colher.

Bella ficou pensativa. A pergunta muito pessoas que ele acabara de fazer a deixava um pouco abalada, durante a caminhada em Marais, Edward conduziu uma conversa suave e procurou manter distancia dela. Bella deveria ter ficado grata por isso, mas na verdade sentia-se incomodada. Mesmo assim, ainda não queria falar sobre Mike.

- Não há muito que dizer sobre ele. – ela declarou com um tom suave na voz. Um incomodo silencio pairou no ar durante um breve tempo. Edward a observava, esperando que dissesse alguma coisa. – Nos demos bem por um tempo. Até que um dia, a esposa que eu não sabia que ele tinha, bateu na porta da minha casa, fim da historia.

Então isso explicava alguma coisa, Edward pensou, enquanto observou um misto de dor e humilhação no olhar de Bella, antes de baixar os olhos e voltar a apreciar sua sopa.

- Então seu irmão estava certo... o cara era mesmo um completo idiota.

- É... ele é. – ela disse, ainda com a cabeça baixa.

A extrema urgência de confortá-la surgiu do nada. E num impulso, Edward cobriu uma de suas mãos sobre a mesa e pode sentir que ela estava tremendo, enquanto Bella erguia os olhos chocolates para encará-lo.

- Quanto tempo vocês namoraram?

- Durante uns três meses, mais ou menos. – ela deu um riso forçado e comentou: - Patético, não acha? E nesse tempo eu nunca desconfiei que ele fosse casado – e, afastando a mão que ele acariciava, ela prosseguiu: - Quero dizer, ele nunca me encontrava nos fins de semana. Na verdade, nós nem saiamos muito. O que tínhamos era só sexo, mas ainda assim, nunca suspeitei de nada.

Edward sentiu um nó na garganta. "Será que foi por isso que ela fugiu na manhã seguinte, no hotel Ritz?"  
- Você o amava?

Ela deu um suspiro e meneou a cabeça.  
- Não, eu não o amava. – seria alivio o lampejo de brilho que ela acabava de ver nos olhos dele? – Mas, eu confiava nele. – Bella fez uma pausa. Falar sobre isso era difícil para ela. – Nós nos divertíamos juntos. Eu gostava dele. Pensei que ele tivesse consideração por mim também. – ela engoliu em seco, e finalizou: - Mas, fui apenas mais uma para ele. E de acordo com a esposa, não fui à única.

- Foi isso que a assustou?

- O que? – ela indagou confusa.

- No hotel Ritz. Pensou que eu fosse casado?

Ela baixou os cílios e ficou surpresa por ele ser tão perceptivo.  
- Sim, pensei isso na manhã seguinte... Demorou muito tempo até que eu conseguisse superar o encontro que tive com a esposa de Mike. Por meses, fiquei me lembrando do quanto ela ficara nervosa e aborrecida. Eu a machuquei tanto... Não suportaria causar essa dor a outra mulher novamente.

Ele segurou o queixo delicado de Bella e gentilmente ergue o rosto dela.  
- Bella, você não a machucou. Alguns homens gostam de enganar as mulheres. Mike era um desses homens. Se ele não a traísse com você, certamente trairia com outra.

Ela deu um fraco sorriso. Era estranho, mas a simples analise que ele acabara de fazer, confortara-a muito mais do que os conselhos que ouviu de Rosalie e outras amigas, na época.

- Você parece ser bem experiente. – ela observou.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas e indagou:  
- Em enganar mulheres?

- Não! – ela deu risada – Em casamentos.

Edward ficou embaraçado.  
- Não muito. Para ser franco, esse é um assunto do qual eu não entendo.

A julgar pelo olhar que ele exibia, Bella concluiu que ele também não gostaria de entender.

- Mas lhe digo uma coisa. – ele inclinou-se em pouco mais para frente e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa – Quando eu namoro, não trapaceio com a mulher que está comigo. – E, avistando a garçonete ele fez um sinal para que ela viesse atendê-los.

A jovem retirou as tigelas vazias e entregou o menu de sobremesas.

- Gosta de musse de chocolate? – Edward quis saber.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e ele ordenou para que a garçonete trouxesse a sobremesa.  
Quando a jovem se afastou, ele voltou a dar atenção a Bella.

- Quantos relacionamentos longos você já teve? – ela não se conteve em perguntar.

Edward ficou calado por um momento e quando a garçonete voltou e serviu-lhes a sobremesa, ele falou:  
- Posso lhe garantir que a musse é ótima.

Bella provou a sobremesa e focou observando-o, enquanto Edward devorava o doce.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

Sem querer, ele bateu de leve a colher que usava sobre a taça vazia.

- Olhe, Cinderela, vou ser honesto com você. – o tom de voz que ele usava soava estranho nos ouvidos dela – Não sou o tipo de cara que gosta de relacionamentos muito longos.

Edward ficou analisando a reação dela. As mãos dele estavam transpirando. O que o incomodava tanto? Ele apenas estava sendo sincero.  
Sempre gostara de deixar claro logo no inicio de qualquer relacionamento o que ele realmente estava procurando: diversão, sexo, amizade talvez... mas apenas por um curto período de tempo. Nunca mentira sobre suas intenções.

Contudo, Bella não pareceu ficar abalada com o que ele confessara. Alias, ela nem mesmo mostrou-se surpresa. Edward, no entanto, não parava de sentir as mãos úmidas.

Ele friccionou as palmas das mãos na calça jeans e comentou:  
- Acho que temos uma química muito forte.

- Você quer dizer, uma química sexual. – Bella observou.

Aquilo o surpreendeu. Tudo bem, ela estava sendo direta. Isso era bom, não era? Afinal, era o que ele queria.  
- É, acho que sim. – ele concordou.

A garçonete retirou as taças de sobremesa e depositou a conta sobre a mesa.

Edward remexeu-se na cadeira e alcançou uma das mãos de Bella, de repente sentindo uma vontade desesperada de tocá-la.

- Ainda temos algumas semanas pela frente. Vamos ver o que acontece... Poderemos nos divertir bastante juntos.

"Sim" Bella pensava, enquanto a caricia que ele fazia em sua mão com o dedo polegar provocava-lhe estranhas sensações. Poderia ser divertido. Ela havia experimentado o melhor sexo de sua vida naquela suíte de hotel e até aquele momento ansiara pelo toque dele.

Talvez ela devesse para de preocupar-se com o futuro e começar a pensar no que tinha no presente. Ele havia sido honesto com ela e Bella aprovou essa atitude.  
E, talvez, também fosse hora de parar de tentar ser uma "freira". Se um sexo maravilhoso era tudo o que ele tinha a oferecer, quem sabe já fosse o suficiente. Na realidade, era exatamente o que ela estava precisando naquele momento de sua vida. Depois de tudo o que passara, não estava procurando um relacionamento longo, também.

Porem, ainda hesitou quando resolveu pedir:  
- Será que eu poderia pensar melhor sobre isso?

- Claro. Não irei pressioná-la, eu prometo – ele assegurou e deu um largo sorriso, enquanto retirava a mão que estava sobre a dela, sentindo-se aliviado – Vamos celebrar então? – Edward brincou e encheu os copos com mais um pouco de vinho – Ouça, a sessão de autógrafos está agendada para amanhã na Galeries Lafayette. E também terei que me encontrar com o divulgador francês e o tradutor do novo manuscrito. Gostaria de ir comigo?

- Acho que terei de visitar alguns lugares. – ela precisava de um tempo para ficar sozinha, nem que fosse para se acostumar com a idéia – Mas posso me encontrar com você na sessão, é só me dizer o horário.

Enquanto faziam o caminho de volta e passavam pelo Palace dos Voges, Edward colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela. Ao mesmo tempo, Bella pensava que talvez ele estivesse com a razão. Eles poderiam divertir-se bastante juntos... da mesma forma com já haviam se divertido antes. Ela ficou animada com esse pensamento. Mesmo que nenhum dos dois estivesse procurando um relacionamento sério, seria fascinante que se conhecessem melhor enquanto estivessem se divertindo. Que mal poderia haver nisso?

Ao chegarem ao apartamento, ele deu um beijo respeitoso na testa de Bella antes de rumarem para seus quartos. Contudo o simples gesto foi o suficiente para que ela ficasse agitada e se revirasse na cama durante a maior parte da noite.

**N/A: Olá pessoas. Aqui estou eu de novo finalmente.  
Espero que tenham gostado do cáp.**

**As coisas estão um tanto corridas por isso essa nota será assim curtinha.  
Nos vemos no próximo cáp.  
Bjos.**


End file.
